


When it's Time

by MarkGale



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Senior, F/M, Jenny Shepard Bashing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkGale/pseuds/MarkGale
Summary: AU! Gibbs and Tony meet under different circumstances.Tony is a survivor of abuse. Will Gibbs be able to help him?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. The Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written quite a couple of years ago by me and 3 friends. I have their permission to post the story here and to change some things that I didn't like or agree with at the time.

**THE CHARACTERS**

**L** eroy Jethro Gibbs is a 38 year old Special Agent at NCIS. He is taking his job very seriously and is leading his own team, which happened to be the best team at the agency. Their crime solving rate is more than impressing. Gibbs gives everything to bring justice to the victims and their families

He is known to be a functional mute, a real bastard – in fact, the second 'b' in his last name stood for bastard as he likes to declare proudly. He is not afraid to stand up to authorities and is stubborn as hell. But he is a real, yes a real, sweetheart when it comes to children. Although his glare and stern look turns criminals into a confessing mess and admitting their cruel crimes, children are truly fascinated by Gibbs.

Outside of work he is a very simple man. He has no use for expensive stuff. Gibbs is a no-nonsense kind of man and prefers to stay alone in his basement to build boats or other furniture. Wood work helps him to calm down, helps him to deal with the brutality his job brought along. The quiet and silence helps him to stay sane. The coffee-addicted Marine loves to run in his spare time whenever his injured knee would allow him some sport without being in too much pain. The injury is a left-over from his active time in the marines. Since he was injured he couldn't stay on active duty any longer and ended up at NCIS working for Mike Franks as his probie before he had his own team.

He is dating occasionally – preferably red heads. But for some reason, his relationships never work out. Neither his girlfriends nor his boyfriends seemed to understand how important his job and his basement are to Gibbs. Many women and men fall for the man with the icy blue eyes and his dark brown hair which already began to grey a bit. His muscular body is definitely a turn on. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is bisexual and he is open about it. Not that he is running around telling everyone but when it matters, he doesn't hide it.

**xxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxx**

**A** nthony DiNozzo Junior is a 18 year old sport student who graduated with a degree in Physical Education at the Ohio State University. He comes from a rich family, his mother died when he was just 8 years old and his father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior had proven to be the exact opposite of a loving and caring father to Tony. Physical abuse is no mystery to Tony, he has learned to hide the bruises early on since he never seemed to be able to please his father. As a teenager, Tony figured that he was not only interested in girls but also in boys. He didn't think much of that, thought it wasn't a big deal but it was... to his father. The older DiNozzo had been ashamed of his bisexual son. The daily abuse got even worse when the old man learned about Tony's 'disease', as Senior called it.

Growing up, Tony was surrounded by a lot of maids – both male and female – that were hired by his father to take care of the house and young Tony. He grew up speaking two languages: English and Italian. His grades at school were always good but Tony was way too smart. He got bored easily after finishing the tasks and ended up being the clown of the class, which earned him detentions and trouble at school and more bruises and hits from his old man. For Senior it was crystal clear that Tony would become a business man like his father and would one day take over the business. He didn't care about his son's wishes or dreams for his own life. Dreaming was no option for young Tony but in his mind he dreamed of becoming a basketball player or a cop. His dreams stopped when Tony was 15 and was raped for the first time by his father's assistant and best friend Roy Nurdy.

Tony appears to be easy going, always a jokster, taking nothing serious. He seems to be the typical rich kid: partying, drinking and sleeping around. He loves fun and to many people he almost appears dumb or stupid. Little did people know how smart and educated the real Tony really is. He is questioning his own position in life, his own future and abilities. Years of abuse and rape had not left much of his self-esteem and he is in fact very insecure about everything but most importantly about himself. He doesn't think that he is worth real love, to be loved. His body had always been used and to forget the truth he likes to party and drink.

The real Tony wants nothing but love. He wants to love and to be loved, wants to be appreciated, admired and respected. Things he had never learned but desired. But after all those years he doesn't think he was worth real love.

**xxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxxncisxxx**

** The NCIS Major Case Response Team aka Team Gibbs **

**Forensic Scientist Abigail „Abby" Sciuto**   
Abby is Gibbs' favorite! The goth is quirky and loves to have fun but she is very protective of the people she loves and her babies = her equipment. She is addicted to Caf-Pows and usually very hyper and full of energy but still easy going. Winning her trust isn't easy but once someone found a way into her heart, she will support that person to 100%. Just like Gibbs, Abby is fluent in sign language.

**Special Agent Caitlin „Kate" Todd**  
Kate is Gibbs' Senior Field Agent and also the profiler of the team. She is loyal and passionated but can be very stubborn, just like her boss. She likes to tease her people but she is still very protective and she trusts Gibbs with her life. She and Abby are best friends and love to hang out a lot. One of Kate's amazing skills is her drawing talent. Crime scene sketches or portraits, Kate's talent doesn't seem to know any limits. She is well respected by her team.

 ** Probationary Agent Eleanor „Ellie" Bishop **  
Ellie is the newest member of Gibbs' team. The former NSA analyst met the team during a case that forced Gibbs and his people to work with NSA in order to catch the terrorist Benham Parsa. The blonde agent is not only the youngest member of the team, but also the only one who is married. Her husband Jake also works for the NSA. Ellie is a quick thinker but has yet to find her place among the team members. She likes to listen to music while working, prefers to sit on the floor and is constantly eating.

 ** Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David **  
Ziva joined Gibbs' team at NCIS due to her connection to Jenny Shepard, the director. Her father, Eli David, is the head of Mossad. The israeli was supposed to provide her father with secret info about NCIS, especially about Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. However, Ziva found a real family with the team and bonded with Gibbs quickly, much to her father's dismay.

**Director Jenny Shepard**  
Jenny had been the director of NCIS for almost 4 years. Jenny fell in love with Gibbs the moment they met. Although Gibbs had been turning her down more than once, she didn't stop trying to get into his pants. Jenny’s also obsessed with the French weapon dealer René Benoit, also known as La Grenouille. She is convinced that he is responsible for the death of her father. Jenny had been trying to get Gibbs into joining an undercover operation with her in order to take Benoit down.

**Special Agent Timothy „Tim" McGee**  
Tim is the computer expert of the team. He graduated from MIT and had been hacking into various data banks multiple times to solve crimes. He is determined to become a better agent and works hard every day. He has a crush on Abby and is very loyal towards Gibbs, Ellie and Kate. He also trusts Ducky and Palmer and respects director Vance but can't warm up to director Shepard. He and Ziva have become friends.

**Medical Examiner Dr. Donald „Ducky" Mallard**  
Ducky has been one of Gibbs' best and closest friends for many years. He is one of the very few people who knew about Gibbs' past. As the examiner his work is deeply appreciated and important to the team. In addition to performing autopsies on the victims, Ducky composes a psychological profile on any potential suspects or criminals that the team encountered, having graduated after taking a forensic psychology course. Ducky, who was born in Scotland, is respected by everyone at the agency but he is also known for his passion to tell stories about his life.

**Medical Examiner Assistant James "Jimmy" Palmer**  
Jimmy, 'The Autopsy Gremlin' is Ducky's assistant and performs autopsies along with him. Palmer appears to be shy but can be determined and has a strong will. He loves being a part of Gibbs' team. His wife Breena and him are raising their daughter Victoria.

 ** Director Leon Vance  
**Vance had been the director of NCIS in Los Angeles before the SecNav sent him to DC to keep a close eye on director Shepard. Loyalty is very important to him and he doesn't do well with agents who dishonored the agency. Outside of work, Leon spend as much time as possible with his wife Jacky and their two children. Leon and Gibbs met years ago when Vance was still an agent himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs' first meeting.

It was a normal Monday morning for Anthony DiNozzo Senior. He was sitting at his table and enjoyed breakfast when their personal nurse arrived back at the DiNozzo residency with Tony. They had spent the last couple of days at the hospital because Tony appeared to be sick. When the nurse broke the news to Senior that his son was pregnant he lost all control and began to yell. The nurse left the young, confused and overwhelmed boy alone with his abusive father. Tony tried to explain to his father – again – that his buddy Roy had been constantly raping him and Tony was now carrying the bastard's baby. Senior grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and hit him hard in the face. Tony lost his balance and fell down. While he laid there on the floor, Senior kicked him again and again in the back and yelled angrily at his son. After a few kicks, Senior started to pace around the room muttering how Tony was such a huge embarrassment to the family and that he would make sure that Tony would not carry the baby. While Tony himself was still shocked, confused and overwhelmed by the news of being a soon to be parent and unsure what he wanted for himself, he suddenly felt the need to protect his unborn child from Senior so he stood up on shaking legs and ran out of the house. He ran like a maniac. He was in pain from Senior's beating and bleeding. His beautiful green eyes were full of uncried tears. Yet he kept running and running. After a couple of hours, he broke down in a small park in Alexandria. The last thing he managed was to hide behind some containers. Then he let the tears fall and began shaking until he passed out.

Gibbs had spent the last couple of hours in the basement working on his boat. He had woken up at 4:30am and was now getting ready for his run. He loved to run in the morning. Whenever he was able to actually spend some time running in the morning he was enjoying it. He had his own little route which lead to the park of his hometown Alexandria.

When he reached the park, he noticed a group of small kids looking at something behind the containers. His protective instinct kicked in and he found himself running towards the kids to make sure everything was alright. When he reached the group he froze. Behind the containers lied a body. In full Agent mods, Gibbs took over and approached the kids gently yet sternly.

 _"Hey, please step away so I can have a look at this young boy. Go back to your parents or teachers and tell them to call an ambulance and please let them know to stay here with you for some questioning later. Can you guys do that for me?"_ Gibbs asked while he showed his badge and ID to the kids to assure them that he knew what he was doing.

 _"Of course when can do that, Sir",_ one of the kids answered and they all went back to their teachers to tell them what Gibbs just told them to do.

Gibbs leaned over the body to check for vital signs. He was relieved to see that the young boy was still alive but seemed to be beaten up. He grabbed his phone to call an ambulance and the police since there were no signs that NCIS would be responsible for this 'case'. While waiting for the ambulance, Gibbs laid down to hold the passed out body close and share some warmth. After a couple of minutes, the boy's eyes opened and icy blue eyes met green eyes for the first time. Gibbs was back in charge in an instant and calmly told the young boy who he was and that there was no reason for him to be scared. Gibbs automatically began to run his hand on the young man's back in order to keep him calm. The young man never broke eye contact with Gibbs but showed no emotions on his face. Gibbs assumed he was in shock.

The ambulance and police arrived soon and Gibbs found himself asking the doctor's assistant for the hospital they would bring the young man to while his eyes never left the green eyes. Gibbs promised to visit the brown haired man as soon as he could. After the ambulance drove off to take the injured man to the hospital, Gibbs answered the Police Officer's questions and told them what happened. He left his card with his number in case he needed to make another statement. After calming his nerves down a bit he ran back home to take a quick shower and head for work.

On the way to the Navy Yard, Gibbs found himself thinking about the young man with those incredible green eyes. He had to admit that these beautiful eyes belonged to a very beautiful young man. Gibbs was sure that if he would have met him somewhere else he would have approached him. He hoped the Police would find whoever did this to him and that he would heal fully. Gibbs found himself looking forward to the visit and actually couldn't wait to see him again.

  
  


Tony arrived at the hospital in the ambulance and was surrounded by nurses and doctors very soon. He was watching their every step and heard them talking about the info they got from the police. The pain was still strong but he was too afraid to say anything. He didn't say anything at all and never answered any question from the doctors. He didn't want them to know who he was. They would inform Senior and Tony would be forced to go back. He would lose his baby. His baby... what was he going to do? He knew he had to let the doctors know, they needed to make sure the baby was fine after the beating and running. He laid on the cold floor for who knows how long. But he was too overwhelmed and scared to speak.

When the doctors finished checking and cleaning Tony's wounds, they brought him into a room so he could rest. Although Tony was very tired, he couldn't close his eyes to get some much needed sleep. Instead, he kept thinking about his baby, his future, his father and his bastard of a friend Roy Nurdy. While his mind was floating with questions, wishes and even more questions that he could not answer, all his thoughts suddenly stopped when he remembered icy blue eyes looking at him. He remembered how safe he felt lying in the arms of that stranger and how good and smoothing his hand felt on his own back. The man... what was his name? He told him, Tony was almost sure but he could not remember anything the man had told him. There was only one thing that Tony remembered for sure: a promise! The man with the blue eyes promised to visit him at the hospital.

Just thinking about the man and his blue eyes calmed him down. In fact, Tony recognized that he had never seen such beautiful eyes. And the man's face definitely was handsome, too. Tony wondered if the man would really show up at the hospital... and why? The man didn't know him, so why would he care? Actually, did he care? Could that man be interested in him? Tony wanted to kick himself for even thinking it. He didn't even know the man. Why would a stranger care? He probably just wanted to make sure Tony was alright and then he would never see him again. Deep down, that thought made Tony sad. To never be able to look into these eyes again, to never feel the warmth and strength and the touch of the man's hand on his back. What a mess he was. Tony couldn't help but feel stupid, wishing a stranger would protect him. He was not worth it anyways and he was pregnant. Who would be interested to provide protection and love to an abused and broken boy who was carrying the baby of his abuser, his rapist? No one would be interested, and most definitely not the handsome man with the most beautiful eyes. That was Tony's last thought before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is finished and I'll try to update as often as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs makes it to the hospital, he did promise to check up on Tony.

After a day of working on cold cases Gibbs found himself looking forward to send his team home so he could finally go to the hospital. He couldn't wait to see the young man again. Gibbs thought of the green eyes that looked at him. They were almost lifeless and so empty. A cold shiver ran through him, he knew that look. He had seen it one too many times in his line of work. He decided to stop wondering and go to the hospital to see if the man was doing ok, as far as he could given the circumstances. After all, he was bleeding and obviously in pain, even in shock.

Gibbs sent his people home. _"Alright people, go home."_ His probationary agent, Timothy McGee, answered _"thanks boss"_ while his SFA, Caitlin Todd who preferred to be called Kate, just looked at him. The profiler in her noticed that Gibbs had been lost in thoughts and looked... worried? Why would Gibbs worry? About what? Or, maybe even about whom? Gibbs gave Kate a glare that ended her own thoughts right away while Officer Ziva David failed to hold back a snicker. The team loved to tease one another but it was never cruel or done to hurt the other on purpose.

 _"I wish you all a good evening. Maybe we could go out for a drink together on Friday? I am sure Abby would be more than thrilled, yes?"_ Ziva asked her team mates. _"Sure, sounds good"_ was Kate's answer. McGee and Ellie Bishop seemed to think about Ziva's question but in the end, they both agreed. Only Gibbs didn't reply. He just grunted a simple _"maybe"_ and made his way towards the elevators.

**NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx-NCIS-xxx**

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs arrived at the hospital and saw two nurses talking to a doctor. They seemed to be upset. Gibbs cleared his throat to let them know someone was waiting. When they noticed him, he introduced himself and asked for the young man only to learn why the nurses and the doctor were so upset.

 _"The ambulance arrived with him in the morning and we checked and cleaned his wounds. He's in room 1.03 and has been sleeping for a while. He hasn't said a word to anyone. We don't know who he is. A police officer came to talk to us about the injuries and asked questions."_ The doctor told Gibbs.

 _"_ _Police officer? Hah, I'm laughing. That guy was_ _so incompetent I_ _tell you Special Agent Gibbs. He spent not even two minutes in the room with that poor guy. He seemed so scared. The Police officer had been rude to him and then left telling me if that stupid SOB doesn't want to talk or doesn't want the help then he can go to hell. Seriously Agent Gibbs, what kind of professional behaves like that?"_ One of the nurses, her name tag read Andrea, told Gibbs. Gibbs was almost speechless. He couldn't believe how someone could treat a victim like that.

 _"I am not happy to hear about that. I will see if there is anything I can do. But tell me, can I see him? I don't want to disturb him. In fact, I promised to check on him when he was transported into the ambulance."_ Gibbs asked the doctor.

 _"Of course you can see him. He is awake but is either still in shock or lost in_ _thoughts. H_ _e shows no reaction when we talk to him and he doesn't allow us to do any more checks. Maybe yo_ _u will_ _have more luck."_ The doctor said helplessly.

Gibbs walked until he found the right room. He lightly knocked on the door and found the young man in his bed, looking so lost. Gibbs entered the room and cleared his throat. Their eyes, green and blue met and Tony almost couldn't believe his eyes: The very man that saved him kept his promise. He was there, in his room. A smile, small but still, formed on Tony's beautiful face and he could clearly see Gibbs smiling right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs visits Tony at the hospital. Will Tony open up to the Agent? How will Gibbs react?

_"Hey, I know I'm late."_ Gibbs said quietly _._ He walked into the room, towards the young man's bed but left a reasonable distance between them. He didn't want to scare or startle the young man.  _"Been stuck at work. Just talked to the doctors about what happened to you. Do you need anything?"_ Gibbs asked the young man.

Tony didn't answer but he shook his head no. He still couldn't believe the good looking man was there.

„ _Anybody I should call? Family? Friends?"_ Gibbs asked only to see Tony's eyes widen. Tony shook his head no, his whole body tensed and Gibbs started worrying..

He walked closer to the bed and put his hand over Tony's, trying to calm him down.  _"Hush, it's ok. Don't worry. It's ok, I've got you. You're safe here. Nobody can hurt you"_ Gibbs told the scared man and Tony began to relax immediately. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if the young man even remembered him. _"Do you remember me?",_ he asked and Tony looked up at him with a small smile and a nod. Relieved, Gibbs asked if he could sit down next to the bed and when he got a positive reaction, he sat down and looked closely at the young man.

_"Do you remember your name? You got quite a few punches. Should have asked the doctor if you have a concussion",_ he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Tony looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes before he nodded yes and then no, indicating that he didn't have a concussion.

A nurse came into the room to check Tony's stats quickly and then left the two men again to check on her other patients. Gibbs was unsure about what to do. The young man seemed so scared.

_"Can you talk?",_ he asked quietly, almost afraid to upset the other man.

Tony looked up to the ceiling and answered with an even quitter  _„yes"._ Hearing the young man's voice for the first time, Gibbs was relieved.

_"The nurse told me about the officer and his incompetence to do his job. Can't tell you how pissed I am. I'm a federal agent and work at NCIS. Ever heard about that?"_ He kept talking.Tony thought about the question and realized that he had never heard about it. He found himself asking about the agency and what Gibbs does exactly. Learning about the tasks of a team leader solving crimes with his team amazed Tony. Before they even noticed, two hours had passed since Gibbs had arrived. Gibbs knew that whoever attacked the young man could be dangerous for other people so he tried again to bring Tony to talk about the attack.

_"I want to be honest with you, I want you to trust me. I promise to keep you safe and I will protect you. Can you tell me your name?"_ he asked and Tony fought a battle with himself. Nobody ever cared about him, nobody wanted to help him. Nobody offered support and trust wasn't something that Tony knew a lot about. He asked himself over and over again if he could afford to trust Gibbs? After all, he had promised to check on him and had kept his promise, right? Maybe this time his trust wouldn't be mistreated? Maybe Gibbs was his last chance to escape the hell he lived in.

_"My name is Tony. Well, actually it's Anthony DiNozzo Jr."_ He said and waited for the reaction that normally followed. The name DiNozzo was well known, almost famous but it didn't seem to be a name Gibbs had ever heard of.

_"Tony, where are your parents? You look very young. Don't you think they will worry?",_ Gibbs worried.

_"No! My mom died when I was 8. Since then it was only me and my father. Senior hates me, never cared about me. His business is more important. And his friend Roy Nurdy",_ Tony answered never noticing the tears forming in his eyes. He cried and Gibbs took his hand gently to wrap his own around Tony's before he encouraged him to continue.

_"Roy is my father's best friend and assistant. My father has his own company. I was only 15 years old when he first raped me. I told my father but he didn't believe me, said I was jealous of his friendship. I've been living with both in the same house and my father uses me as his punching bag all the time.",_ Tony told Gibbs. He decided to let it all out, to tell the whole truth, hoping Gibbs would understand and most importantly, believe him. And maybe, he would help? Tony knew there was no way he could survive alone. And he was really tired of fighting.

_"I haven't been feeling well the past days and yesterday, my dad told our nurse to take me to the hospital. I'm... well, I... I'm pregnant with Roy's child and I was cleared to go home again in the morning. The nurse told my dad about the baby and he punched and kicked me. I carry the child of a rapist and have no idea what to do. I don't have a life, I am nothing. My dad said I have to give up the child. I don't know why but I just ran. I ran away until I ended up in that park. Where am I?"_

_"In Alexandria. Tony, I cannot even imagine what you have been through. I want you to listen to me. Since I'm a federal agent I can't do anything to arrest your father and Roy myself. But I want to help you. I really do. Will you let me help? My name is Special Agent Gibbs by the way. In case you're wondering, the 2nd 'b' is for bastard."_ Gibbs said, trying to bring out a laugh from Tony and succeeding. 

Tony grew serious again when he continued to talk.  _"I'm scared. Nobody ever wanted to help, or even tried. Everyone's afraid of my father because he has a lot of money and knows the right people. How can you help me? And why do you want to help me?",_ he quietly demanded to know, confused.

_"I believe in justice. You were a child, you did not ask for any of this and you definitely did not deserve any of it. Your father and Roy took away your childhood and your teenage years. Now you're on the way to become a man and I want to help you to become the man you want to be. You are very strong, Tony. Not many people can survive that much. I don't want to lie to you, it will be difficult and hard, you will have to face your past, your fears and learn to deal with everything that happened in order to live your life. But I know you can do that. You're a fighter. I think you just need help. You need the right people on your side and I am more than willing to provide those people and more. I will protect you and if you want, your baby as well. With my own life. I promise you that."_ Gibbs told Tony and he really meant it. Tony could see it in Gibbs' eyes.

_"Don't ever ask me why, I don't know myself but YES! I don't want to live this life anymore. If you can help, then I won't push you away. Please. For some reason, I feel like I can really trust you."_

„ _Ok,"_ Gibbs answered, _"I'll get my friend to come see you tomorrow. It is late and you should get some rest. The FBI will investigate your case and my friend will gladly throw your dad and Roy into jail for what they have done to you. The doctor said you haven't talked at all, I guess they don't know about the baby, right?"._

Tony grew quiet again,  _"No, they don't. I'm feeling ok so I don't think anything is wrong. My father kicked me in the back. But I admit I'm very tired."_

_"I bet you are. Let's make a deal: I'm staying the night. I'll go out for a couple of minutes to talk to your doctor and let him know about the baby. It's important that they know. And then I'll call my friend and tell him about you. When he comes tomorrow for your statement, I'll be with you. I won't be leaving you, ok?"_

_"_ _Thank you, Gibbs. I really mean it."_ Tony said sincerely.

Gibbs got up to leave the room after wishing Tony a goodnight. Before he could close the door from the outside, he heard Tony calling for him.

„ _Hey Gibbs,..."_ he smiled... _„I thought you were a bastard?"_

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the obvious joke from the young man.

„ _And bastards usually don't care. Met a lot of them. But you're not a bastard, Gibbs. You're my guardian light",_ Tony mumbled before his eyes shut down and he fell asleep with a small smile of hope on his face.

Gibbs waited for the doctor to tell him about the baby. He made a vow to himself that nobody would ever hurt Tony again. And he would protect him at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I appreciate them a lot. I might post the other NCIS stories that I wrote with the same team. Depends on the interest. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs continue their conversation at the hospital :)

When Tony woke up the next morning he couldn't believe it: Gibbs was still there. He had kept his promise again! This stranger was serious and really wanted to help him. And Tony accepted the help. He remembered the conversation they had had just yesterday. He would have to face his past, his abusers but he didn't think he was strong enough. Gibbs didn't agree. Maybe, just maybe Tony should rely on the man's faith in him? He was taught that he deserved the pain, the sadness and hurt. But maybe all that was just a lie to make sure he was quiet? Tony couldn't help but wonder why Gibbs thought so... - _highly-_ of him?

” _Good morning. You look a little better. Did you sleep well?"_ Gibbs asked and Tony only realized that the other man wasn't asleep.

” _I do feel better. A little bit. But I'm confused and have a lot of questions. But yeah, yeah I slept good. Very good to be honest. I don't remember ever sleeping through the night without nightmares or waking up in fear. I felt... safe",_ the broken man answered.

” _I'm glad you felt safe enough to get the rest you need so desperately. I understand your feelings, being confused and so. The questions, I would wonder if you wouldn't have any. We'll come back to those later. I talked to your doctor last night and he would like to check you again today to make sure the baby is ok. There haven't been any problems during the night but the beating you endorsed was heavy and you should be checked out to prevent you from having problems. You think that would be ok for you?"_

” _Yeah, you're right I guess. Pretty stupid from me not to mention it to the doctor, right?"_

” _Stupid is the wrong word. You were scared and feared for your life. They all understood. When the doctor is done checking everything he will provide you some information about pregnancy and the options you have."_

” _What options? I have to give up the baby?"_

„ _You don't HAVE to! I think it's good for you to gather some info about your pregnancy and how your body could react to the changes. I mean, a baby does change your body and hormones. As for the question of you having the baby or not, only you are in the position to make that decision. And no matter what yours will be in the end, the doctor wants to make sure you know about all the different options. It can help you in the process of making the decision. And I want you to understand that I intend to keep my promise to you, no matter what you decide."_

” _Wow, that is a lot. I mean, it will be a lot to get into my head. I just found out about the baby. I'm so young and damaged, I don't think I could be a good father to a child. I never had one. This is all so fucked up and now there's you, offering help and it's confusing me so much that a stranger wants to help me while the people I considered family only abused and used me. I'm a mess, nothing but a stupid and naive idiot and I'm honestly not worth your help, Gibbs."_

„ _Let's get one thing straight, Tony: You ARE worth my help. You ARE worth the help from anyone who really wants to. I don't sugarcoat things and it won't be easy for you but look at you. You say you're damaged, and while that might be true to some ways, you are alive. Your body fought against every beating and raping. Your soul fought against the demons in form of your father and Roy. And when you were weak and vulnerable, you decided to run away from all that to save your baby. That's what makes a good father. You were not sure about the baby, but you protected it by running away. You made a wise decision and someone who's stupid isn't able to make wise decisions. Do you think you're naive because you want me to be serious about helping you? If yes, then let me tell you that you are not naive. In fact, you're making another very wise decision. I told you I will be there to help and protect you, I will be there in every step of the way. And again, no sugarcoating here, you have a long way ahead of you in order to recover from your past and build your future. I want to help you to get rid of the insecurities and the bullshit the people from your past have burned into you. You're young and have your whole life in front of you. I will make sure you will find the right people who will help you to find your own way. Normally I would tell you to trust your inner voice and own instincts, but instead I'm asking you to trust mine. And I guarantee that you will soon see yourself the way I do. I'm not going to let you down, Tony."_

Tony looked at Gibbs, letting the words sink in. Could he trust the man? Or the man's instincts? He knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was probably his last and only chance to ever find peace for himself but at what risk? And what did he want in return? Tony's body? Did he want Tony to please him? Tony had to admit, that Gibbs was good looking and damn those eyes. He wouldn't mind getting lost in them. Wait what? He shook his head to stop the thoughts. There was only one way to find out, right?

” _I admit, you do have some points, Gibbs. And yeah, it won't be easy I'm sure about that. With or without the baby. But what is it that you want from me? I don't have a job to pay you any money, I have nothing to offer you in return. So, why do you want to help me?"_

” _Tony, I work for a living and earn my money. I don't need yours. What I want from you in return? I guess you have some thoughts about that given how people used you in the past for their own pleasure, right?"_

Tony's only answer was a nod so Gibbs continues.

” _I thought so. Please listen to me. Are you listening?"_

Again, Tony nodded and looked directly at Gibbs.

” _I don't want any of that. No money, no pleasure. Nothing. What I want in return is seeing you recovering, becoming the man you want to be. I want to see you getting stronger, making decisions for yourself, not thinking so poorly of yourself anymore. That's all I want. Would that be ok for you, Tony?"_

Tony couldn't help it, he began to shake and cry. Nobody had ever wanted something like that from him. FOR him. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel worthless, he had a purpose in life that was not giving his body to bring pleasure to someone else.

” _Thank you, Gibbs. I'm glad you found me."_ he whispered.

” _Me, too. Now I will help you to find your real self."_

Tony's sudden laugh filled the room. That man calls himself a bastard but he so was not one. Gibbs gently put his hand on top of Tony's and gave him a warm little smile and Tony saw a light at the end of the dark tunnel he was in. For the first time in his young life, he had real hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs calls Fornell...

FBI Agent Tobias Fornell wore a huge grin on his face when he left the DiNozzo residence with Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Roy Nurdy in handcuffs. Both men swore loudly on the way to the car.

At the FBI’s HQ, Fornell stopped for a moment before he entered the interrogation room. He remembered the phone call he got from his friend Gibbs.

** ***Flashback***Flashback***Flashback*** **

_"Tobias Fornell"_

_"Fornell, it's Gibbs. Have a minute?"_

_"Gibbs? What the hell is wrong with you? Have no watch near you or what? Guess what Gibbs, some people do like to catch some sleep."_

_"Stop whining, Tobias. I need your help."_

_"Ok, I'm listening. Shoot."_

_"Ever heard about Anthony DiNozzo Senior?"_

_"Ha, hell who hasn't heard about that SOB? Of course I did. Why?"_

_"I met his son today. Found him beaten up in the park, hidden. Went to check up on him at the hospital later that evening. Learned his father abused him and allowed his buddy Roy Nurdy to rape him. That boy is 18 and carries the bastard's baby. His father had beaten him up this morning after learning about the baby."_

_"Holy shit, Jethro that's disgusting. You want me to arrest the bastards, right? Don't need your answer. Already know. I'll go back to the office now and do some research. Will arrest these SOB first thing in the morning. You staying with the boy?"_

_"Yeah, he's scared to death. Hasn't said a word to the nurses or doctor. I was the first he talked to and I think I won his trust a bit to convince him to accept my help. Need to think about how to help him but I will find a way. Will you interrogate them yourself?"_

_"I will enjoy breaking these asses. I need a statement from the boy though. I'll call you once I have done some research and then we'll see about the statement. He might wants you to be around."_

_"Oh I will be around. I don't plan on leaving him alone for a while. I'll_ _introduce him to Ducky. The good doc knows a lot of people, maybe he can help. Tony needs every help he can get and I will make sure he gets it."_

_"Bet you do. Let me get to work now. I will call you later. Bye, Gibbs."_

_"Bye Fornell and thanks."_

** ***End of Flashback***End of Flashback*** **

He remembered meeting Tony and getting his statement and shuddered. Everything the young man told him was pissing him off and that's exactly what he needed now. The anger for the two asswholes... he found himself looking forward to interrogate them. An evil grin formed on his face. Oh yes, these bastards would pay for everything they did to Tony.

He entered the interrogation room and Anthony DiNozzo Senior looked up to him. He was annoyed, frustrated, angry and obviously confused. That man didn't seem to have any idea as for why he was there in the first place. Fornell sat down to begin his interrogation.

_"Mr. DiNozzo, do you have any idea why you have been arrested?_

_"No, I don't. And I demand to know why you little rat think you can walk into my house and arrest me. I'm a well respected business man and trust me, this will have consequences for you. Who do you think you are?"_

_"Well, my name is Tobias Fornell and as you can see, I work for the FBI. I don't give a shit about how much money you have or all the people you know or how well respected you are. When I'm done with you, nobody will respect you any longer, that I can promise you. So Mr. DiNozzo, where is your son?"_

_"My son? He's probably having fun with some bitch or guy, partying with his friends and drinking the rest of his brain out. That worthless piece of shit. Why are you asking?"_

_"Well, your son isn't doing any of that. In fact, he's at the hospital because the beating he's gotten from you yesterday morning was pretty bad and after his escape he broke down in a park. Kids found him and called the ambulance. You and your buddy Nurdy did a good job beating and raping the young man."_

_"My son deserves it. He's a failure and just causes problems. But I never raped him. I'm not a fucking faggot. I do women."_

_"Please Mr. DiNozzo, don't worry about your son. He's fine and so is his baby..."_

_"That baby is a disgrace. Just like my son is. He's fucking around with everyone. It's his own fault that he's pregnant now. If he weren't such a slut, he wouldn't be having his problem now."_

_"Mr. DiNozzo, your son was raped! Do you know what that means? It means that someone, well let's give that someone a name shouldn't we? Your buddy Nurdy has forced your son to please him. He has done the sexual act against your son's will. Your son never agreed to the sex and he was scared. He had told you about it, didn't he?"_

_"Lies! Nothing but lies! He was jealous because Roy and I get along well. He and I share the same views."_

_"Same views? What do you think about same-sex relationships?"_

_"It's disgusting. All those faggs better rot in hell."_

_"I see. You're aware that your buddy Roy fucks men, right? Not just your son, against his will I have to add. Roy had been in relationships with men since his teenage years."_

_"What? No! I've met his girlfriends."_

_"Girlfriends? You mean the women he introduced to you? Not his girlfriends. Just alibis."_

_"I don't believe you. My son has obviously told you some more fairytales to get rid of Roy."_

_"Actually, no. Your son told me the truth. You know we have been searching Roy's places. He likes to record his sexual activities. We have him raping your son on tape, for God's sake. Your son was crying and begging him to stop because Roy was hurting him but that SOB didn't stop. He enjoyed causing pain to your son. But, he was nice enough to also record you beating the shit out of your son. Your buddy actually did it because he liked to jerk off watching. Those records and the statement of your son is all I need. Neither you nor Roy Nurdy will walk free for a long time. And I promise you, I'll personally make sure that your new friends in prison will know about the raping and abusing of a child. I'm very sure you and Roy will have a lot of fun and many sleepless nights in jail."_

And with that, Fornell left the room to tell the officers to drag DiNozzo Senior to his new home: An ugly, little cell in prison. Both interrogations went quickly thanks to all the evidence the FBI agents found searching Nurdy's place. Watching the tapes left many agents disgusted and majorly pissed off. There wasn't one person in the room who didn't want to kill the two men for what they put the young Tony through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs talk some more...

Gibbs walked out of the hospital room to take a phone call.

“ _Gibbs."_

“ _Fornell here. Just finished interrogating Nurdy and Senior. Hell Jethro, you have no idea what we found and what Senior had to tell about his son. Everyone here is pissed."_

“ _Don't care what Tony's old man has to say. He's done. I want to focus on Tony. The doc said he will be released tomorrow. Need to talk to him. Dunno if he really wants to go back to his home. But what did you find?"_

“ _Nurdy is a pervert. He fucking recorded raping Tony. We found over 100 tapes of him hurting the boy. First tapes must have been recorded when that boy was a teenager. Sacks and I grew pale. But Nurdy also liked to watch Senior beating the shit out of him so we do have proof that Senior has abused his son. Nurdy even gave a statement about how badly Senior treated his son over the years. But that sick psycho doesn't think he did wrong when he raped Tony. Sick bastards."_

“ _Shit. I knew those two were asses but they should be happy you got them. I swear I'm about to kill them both with my bare hands. What they did to Tony isn't something he can get over easily or soon. And definitely not alone. Does he have any relatives that care about him at all? Found something, anything, Fornell?"_

“ _Well, we did figure that he has aunts, uncles and cousins, even grandparents but they don't seem to care at all. They never called, not even on his birthday so I would say, he's better of without any of them. Sent Sacks and a couple of other agents out to question them. If they knew about the abuse and haven't done anything to help, I promise you they will go down as well. Will keep you updated. We also arrested the staff and have them in for questions. They definitely knew about it all. But yeah, let's focus on Tony now. Don't think he would like to go to home as well. Since he's very young and pregnant he might get a place in one of those places for young teenagers. What do you think?"_

“ _I honestly don't know, Tobias. I'll talk to him. Need to make sure that wherever Tony goes from now on, it's where he wants to go. Nobody will force him to do anything anymore. Keep me on the loop. I'll go back and see if he's awake now and talk to him."_

“ _Do that. Let me know if we can help. Let Tony know he has the full support of many FBI agents. He won't be alone."_

“ _Will do that. Thanks for everything so far, Tobias. Bye."_

“ _Welcome. Bye."_

Gibbs took a deep breath before going back to Tony's room, where he found the young man still asleep. He couldn't help but look at the beauty that laid in front of him. His face looked peaceful and the troubles and worries seemed to be gone when he was sleeping. Gibbs knew that Tony was very attractive. And he also knew that if he would have met Tony under different circumstances he would have approached him, asked him for a date. He shook his head and told himself to get a grip. The last thing Tony would need was an horny almost 40 year old self proclaimed bastard. He needed a friend, a real one. So Gibbs would do his best to put his attraction towards the young man to the back of his mind.

He put his hand gently on Tony's forehead, speaking softly, trying to wake up the young man. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips and Tony slowly opened his eyes, his hair were sticking into different directions. Yes, Tony looked cute and very adorable like that. Here we go again, Gibbs thought. Get a grip Marine, he told himself again.

“ _Morning"._.. Tony all but slurred. He didn't want to get up, would rather go back to sleep.

“ _Good morning sleepyhead"_ , Gibbs answered cheerfully with a grin. _”Breakfast is on the way. How are you feeling? Any pain?"_ he asked softly.

“ _Sleepy. But no pain. Are you always up so early?"_ Tony answered sleepily.

“ _Up? Haven't been sleeping yet. Been thinking."_ Gibbs replied.

“ _You haven't slept in two days, haven't you? I'm so sorry man. You should go home and get sleep. I just realize, you haven't left at all. What about your work? And what have you been thinking about? Jeez, I'm tired. It's too early for so many questions. Go easy on me."_

“ _Don't worry, Tony. I can easily go for a couple of days without sleep. Have been showering here so I'm fine. The nurses provided me with good coffee and that's all I need. As for work. Talked to my boss yesterday and have a couple of days off. We need to talk, Tony. Are you up for that or want me to give you some time to wake up properly?"_

“ _I'm alright I guess. You shouldn't put your life on hold for me. Can we talk after breakfast? I'm starving here. Well, actually WE are starving"_ , Tony said while softly running his hand up and down his stomach. _”I'm not the only one starving. I never thought about having kids. At least not so young, you know. I still have about a month to decide what I want. The doc left with me a lot to think about."_

“ _We can wait until the two of you had breakfast. Let me go out and see if I can get your tray. Don't want you to starve."_

With that, Gibbs walked out and came back just a few minutes later with Tony's tray. Once Tony was finished with his breakfast, Gibbs helped him out of bed so he could take a quick shower.

About an hour later, both men sat at the table. Tony was a bit nervous, not knowing what Gibbs wanted to talk about.

“ _So, Fornell called. Your father and Nurdy both have been arrested and interrogated. Not that it was necessary after finding some tapes at Nurdy's place."_ Gibbs began warily.

“ _What tapes?"_ Tony almost shouted, in shock.

“ _It seems that Nurdy has been recording every times he... raped you. He also recorded the beatings you got from your old men. They can't get out of this. They will face prison for sure. No way around it."_

“ _You... you mean there are videos of me being... humiliated?"_

“ _Yeah, but don't worry. Those are evidence and won't ever get out of the hands of the FBI. Fornell will make sure you won't have to stand in court. There's enough evidence. No need for you to go through that. Not if you want of course. Fornell is checking it tho so when you made your decision, it can be processed fast. That ok for you?"_

“ _I think yes. Thank you. They already hurt me so much. I don't want anybody to see the tapes. This is so fucked up. What have I done to deserve that?"_

“ _Nothing! Tony, you did not deserve it! It was done against your will but it's over now. You won't go through any of this shit again. You have my support, the support of quite a few FBI agents and the director of NCIS is supporting you as well. You're not alone."_

“ _The director of NCIS? Your boss? What did you tell him?"_

“ _I told him what happened. He's a father himself, Tony. Vance is a good guy. Not sure about Shepard but that doesn't matter now."_

“ _Who's Shepard?"_

“ _The director of NCIS."_

“ _Didn't you just say Vance..."_

“ _Yes, I did. Look Tony, it's complicated. I can't really talk about it. Normally, NCIS doesn't have two directors. Shepard has been first but SecNav brought Vance in for reasons. I've known both for quite some time. I decided to talk to Vance because he understands."_

“ _Are you going to be in trouble because of me, Gibbs?"_

“ _Hell no, Tony. Why would I? It has nothing to do with you. When everything is sorted out I can tell you more but not right now. I honestly would prefer if we could focus on you. The doctor said you can leave the hospital tomorrow. Any idea where you'd like to go?"_

“ _Ugh, I... I mean, um, yeah. No, actually I don't. Don't think I want to go back to my dad's house. But I have nowhere else to go. What am I supposed to do now?"_

“ _We'll find a solution for that. There are centers for young men and women who are pregnant and I'm sure..._

“ _NO! Please, I don't want to go to a place like that. I could go home and grab a few things I could sell so I can afford a hotel room or something like that. I don't want to be stuck in a place with a bunch of strangers. Please Gibbs, don't do this to me."_

“ _Tony, it was just a suggestion. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."_

Silence dominated for a few minutes before Gibbs cleared his throat to go on.

“ _If you want you can stay at my house for as long as you want. I have a guest room you could use."_

“ _Really? You would let me stay at your house?"_

“ _Sure, why not? Told you I will do everything I can to help you. Providing you with a roof and a bed wouldn't be a problem for me. I could keep an eye on you."_

“ _I would love that. But..."_ Tony bit his lip... _”since I can't give you any money, would you agree to at least let me do some chores? Like cooking, cleaning and such?"_

“ _If you're up to that, sure. I would say we go to your dad's place to get yourself your things and then we'll see how things are going. I would also like to take you to NCIS so I can introduce you to my friend Ducky. He's the examiner at NCIS but he knows a lot of doctors and therapists. Maybe one of them will be good enough so you can build some trust. I don't think you should be facing everything without professional help. It can help you to process everyting you've been through. And it might be also helpful regarding the decisions you have to make, you know? Clearing your head and all that. If you would like that of course. As I said, I won't be forcing anything on you."_

“ _Honestly, I don't think I can make it without professional help. I would like to meet your friend. Having a therapist to talk to doesn't sound like a bad idea. Will you go with me to my dad's place? And will you help me finding a therapist? I'm like a baby, aren't I? Way too clingy."_

“ _You're not like a baby at all and you also aren't clingy at all. And I would be honored to help you and be with you. You know you just showed me again that you're very smart and strong?"_

“ _How?"_

“ _You told me what you don't want and what you want. You've made a few decisions for yourself in the past minutes. I'm proud of you, Tony. Very proud."_

The praise overwhelmed Tony so much, he started to cry. But this time, he felt a little proud, of himself and the tears were definitely of happiness.

“ _Thank you, Gibbs. For everything you have done and everything you promised you will do. I never had anyone supporting me. Never had anyone telling me they're proud. But you're right. I might don't feel very strong at the moment, but thanks to you I'm getting there step by step. I trust you and I'm glad you have found me."_

“ _Me too, Tony, me too."_ Gibbs smiled at Tony and noticed that the young man himself was wearing a smile as well. _“You'll make it, Tony. You will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes home... to Gibbs' house.

Tony was happy but also exhausted. After leaving the hospital – finally – Gibbs drove him to his dad's home so Tony could pack a few of his things. Now he was sitting next to Gibbs and looked forward to see how the man who saved him lives. Tony didn't know what to expect. And he certainly didn't even remember the park where he was found, nor did he remember anything else in Alexandria. As Gibbs pulled into the driveway of a house, Tony couldn't help but stare and smile at the same time. A new life would begin for him at this moment. And he was not alone. Gibbs was his friend, his best friend. And very attractive! He honestly couldn't tell what it was that made Gibbs so attractive, hot actually. His eyes? That adorable smile he would sometimes wear? Not to mention, it looked like Gibbs took good care of his prone body as well. Not that Tony had a chance to have a proper look but maybe that would change now that they were going to spend some time together in the older man's home. Although Tony was sure that he would ask Gibbs out on a date if things were different, he decided not to act on his attraction towards the older man. The risk of losing his only friend was too high for him. He thought about how much his life has changed since he had met Gibbs and he would not ruin everything just because he couldn't keep his hormones on track. But having a look every now and then wouldn't hurt tho, he thought.

Gibbs watched the younger man who seemed to be in deep thoughts. He got out of the car and grabbed Tony's bags, then gently rose him out of his thoughts so they could go inside.

Once inside, Gibbs lead Tony to the guest room and Tony liked it immediately. The entire house, the furniture and everything was nothing like his old home. Gibbs didn't seem to care about brands or expensive things. Gibbs preferred the simple things in life. Tony found that this house – his new home for a while – was made to make everyone comfortable. Gibbs told him to make himself at home in his room and in general. A short tour through the house left no open questions for Tony. He decided to cook for Gibbs in the evening. Of course, Tony's natural curiosity shone through once the two men sat down in the kitchen to calm down after an exhausting forenoon.

“ _Gibbs, do you live here all alone?"_

“ _Um, yeah. Why do you ask?"_

“ _I don't know. It's just, this is a beautiful house and I think you're a pretty good guy. Hard to believe you're living alone. Is there someone special in your life? If you don't mind me asking of course. You don't have to answer. I'm just very nosey..."_

“ _Are you rambling?"_ Gibbs chuckled.

“ _Sorry, I guess I am. Just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Or upset you."_

“ _Rule 6: Never apologize – it's a sign of weakness. There are some exceptions but, anyways. I don't feel uncomfortable, if you have any questions just ask. If you happen to ask something I don't want to answer, or can't answer I will let you know but I really don't mind your curiosity. Don't think you’re nosey at all."_

“ _Ok, thank you. But Rule 6? You have rules? For what?"_

“ _For everything. Everybody needs a code to live by. And those rules also help at work, ya know. To answer your question, I do live alone and no, at the moment I'm not seeing anyone special. Besides, it's not easy to have a relationship with all the hours I spend at work or in my basement."_

“ _What are you doing in your basement?"_

“ _I build stuff. Been building most of the furniture you find here. At the moment, I'm building a boat and that takes some time. But I like wood working. It calms me, helps me to think. Sometimes I have to deal with some pretty horrible things due to work and then I need some time for myself and working with wood helps me."_

“ _A boat? A real boat? You're telling me that you're building a boat? In your basement?"_

“ _Um yeah, that's what I said."_

“ _I don't believe you. I just can't believe you."_

“ _Comon. I'll show you."_

With that, Gibbs led Tony to the basement and watched in amusement how Tony seriously couldn't get over the fact that there was a half-done boat in Gibbs' basement. He walked around and looked at everything in awe.

“ _You're building it yourself? I don't see any tools here."_

“ _Her. I do. But I don't use the kind of tools you think about. I work with my hands. If you do it right, it will last a life time."_

“ _Her? Are you calling the boat a she?"_

“ _Yeah, a boat is a she."_

“ _Ok. Didn't know that. Wow. Gibbs, that's impressive. Do you think I can watch you some day when you're working on it? I mean, on her?"_

“ _Sure thing. You know, you're actually the first person ever to tell me that what I do here is impressive."_

“ _What do you mean?"_

“ _I mean that usually nobody understands why I come down here and do all that. And nobody thinks it's impressive. Most of my ex partners thought it was just stupid."_

“ _No, Gibbs. This here... it's so not stupid. And you're really talented. Seriously Gibbs, what kind of people did you date if they don't understand you?"_

“ _Good question. Been asking that myself a couple of times. Anyways, we should get going. I want you to meet Ducky, remember?"_

“ _Yeah, I do. I'm a little nervous. About meeting your friend Ducky I mean. Any chance I could meet some people from your team? Fornell has been really nice and your director Vance sounds like a decent guy, too."_

“ _I'll introduce you if you want. They're all pretty good people."_

“ _Ok, let's go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. To make up for it, I'm posting two chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the NCIS team...

Standing in the elevator next to Gibbs, Tony recalled his first step into the agency and he must admit that he was more than impressed. The security guy had been nice but also curious and the agents that passed them on the way to the elevator seemed to be wondering who the young man by Gibbs' side was. Tony hoped nobody recognized him as the son of Senior. It would lead to questions he didn't want to answer. He made Gibbs promise to only tell Ducky the truth but no one else. Gibbs reaction to his request had shown Tony again, that Gibbs intended to keep his promise and wouldn't force anything on him. Now he would meet Ducky. The doctor was a good friend of Gibbs and Tony wanted the doctor to like him. He wanted to see the pride in Gibbs eyes again.

_ As the doors opened, Gibbs led Tony into an autopsy room. _

“ _Ah Jethro, what brings you and your young friend to me on this lovely afternoon?" Ducky greeted them._

“ _Hey Duck. This is Tony. He's a friend of mine. Tony, this is Dr. Donald Mallard." Gibbs introduced the two men._

“ _Hello Dr. Mallard. It's a pleasure to meet you. Gibbs has told me a lot about you." Tony said, reaching out his hand to Ducky._

“ _Tony, it is very nice to meet you, too. Unfortunately, Jethro did not mention you so I cannot tell I have heard about you but it is still good to meet you. Although, normally Jethro does not bring his friends into autopsy to meet me. Not that there have been many friends tho."_

“ _Duck. We are here because I wanted to ask you for help. I hope you can help us but before I tell you anything, you have to promise to not tell a soul. Tony has been through a lot and I don't want him to get hurt anymore." Gibbs interrupted his old friend._

“ _Sounds rather serious, Jethro. Why don't we go to my little office and you tell me what is going on. I can make tea and coffee and make sure nobody will interrupt us. Mr. Palmer is able to perform the autopsy without my help. And of course Jethro, you know I don't like this whole gossip thing much and I surely don't participate."_

“ _Thanks Duck. Let's go."_

“ _One thing tho before we go. Tony, please call me Ducky. Any friend of Jethro is a friend of mine as well and I do have a feeling that I will be having the pleasure to get to know you a little more."_

“ _Um, thanks Dr. Mallard, I mean, Ducky. I... I don't have many friends. Actually, I have no friends at all. Except for Jethro. And he's not just a friend. He saved me. I honestly don't know what I would do without him."_

“ _Oh my young friend, true friends are hard to find. And listen to an old man: It is not about quantity, but about quality."_ Ducky said with a little smile.

“ _That is right, Dr... ehhm Ducky."_ Tony blushed a little at that.

About twenty minutes later, the men sat down in Ducky's small office. Tony and Ducky enjoyed a cup of tea while Gibbs had his coffee.

Gibbs explained everything to Ducky, who seemed to grow paler and paler with every passing minute. After taking a few minutes to process everything he was told, Ducky spoke up.

“ _My, my. That is quite horrible to hear. Tony, I am deeply sorry you had to go through so much. Life has not been easy for you. But I can tell you that Jethro here never breaks his promises. And I am more than willing to help you. I feel quite honored my dear young friend. You have come a long way and Jethro is right, it will not be easy for a while but you have a good, loyal and trust worthy friend by your side. Now let me think, I do know a few very good therapists but my suggestion would be Dr. Summer. He is a very well educated man and has been raped as a child himself. I do think that is the reason why his patients feel treated correctly. I will give you a list of every good therapist I know personally, it's quite a few. But I strongly suggest you meet Dr. Summer first. Before therapy starts, you will be have a free meeting with him and have the chance to ask questions. When that meeting is over you can decide if the therapist works for you or not. Do you have any questions?"_

“ _Yeah Ducky. Tony is living with me right now. He moved in just today. I would prefer to keep an eye on him since it's all so new to him. I would feel better if he could come to work with me. You think he could maybe spend some time down here with you? He is very smart and a fast learner, maybe he can help you with paperwork or so."_

“ _If Tony would like to do that, he is welcome here anytime. I think it is a very good idea to have him here for a while. Tony, would you like that?"_ Ducky asked.

“ _Definitely! I don't feel like being alone all the time and being here would give me something to do. And Gibbs would never be too far away. I would like that."_

“ _Then it's settled. My assistant Mr. Palmer is quite busy performing an autopsy right now and I would rather not interrupt him as it is important that the autopsy is being done properly. So I would introduce you to him later. Jethro, do you plan to introduce him to anybody else then?"_

“ _Actually, yes I do. Abby is next. Will be calling McGee and Bishop down to her lab then as well. Think it would be good to go with Abby first. You know her."_

“ _Ah yes, Abby is a bundle of energy. It is a smart move to have McGee and young Ellie being there then. They're a lot calmer. What about Kate?"_

“ _She will be next. I have to explain a bit of Tony's story to her. I want Tony to be safe. With all the trouble around here and Kate being my SFA, I want her to know a bit about what's going on so she can keep an eye on Tony as well."_

“ _You will tell her everything? Gibbs you promised to not..."_

“ _No Tony, I won't tell her everything. I only want to tell her that you've been through a lot and will be dealing with more heavy stuff and that you're living with me, that I want you to be around here at work to keep an eye on you. I won't give her details, Tony. I won't break my promise but I want at least one of my agents to keep an eye on you."_

“ _Oh ok. I'm sorry for thinking you would break your promise. I hate being so insecure."_

“ _Tony, you have nothing to be sorry for. People have been treating you poorly and it's no wonder you're having trust issues. I understand that."_

“ _Thanks Gibbs."_

Gibbs gave Tony a small smile and wink and Ducky couldn't help but watch the two men in awe.

After saying goodbye to Ducky, Gibbs led Tony back to the elevator to take him to Abby's lab.

“ _You ok?"_ Gibbs asked.

“ _Yes, I am. Ducky is really nice. I'm a bit nervous about the rest tho."_

“ _No need to be. They will like you."_

“ _I hope so."_

When they arrived at Abby's lab a couple of minutes later, Tony had to protect his ears from the loud music. When he first laid his eyes on Abby, he was surprised to notice she was a goth. That was not what he was expecting.

But he didn't have much time to be surprised as he felt jealousy rising up inside of him when he saw Gibbs greeting the goth with a kiss to her cheek. Tony couldn't help but imagine Gibbs kissing him like that.

“ _Abbs, I want you to meet my friend Tony."_

Abby looked at Tony from head to toe and back. A huge grin formed on her face.

“ _Tony. Are you really a friend or will you be working with us?"_ Abby asked. _“Gosh, I'm sorry, Tony. I'm Abby. Nice to meet you and please forgive me for forgetting my manners. It's just, there's so much going on here, so much changes and I really don't like change. I mean, who does? Yeah I know, some people do but I definitely don't. And then there's the two witches, driving me insane. Oh God, I'm rambling, so sorry again."_

Tony swore he had never met anyone like Abby before. Sure, he tended to ramble himself but Abby took rambling to a whole new level. Still blinking at her, he spoke up.

„ _Hi Abby. Nice to meet you. No, I don't work here. I'm a friend of Gibbs. I ramble a lot myself so it's ok."_ He faked a smile.

Without warning, Abby grabbed Tony's arm and showed him around her lab, explaining everything to him. Gibbs used the moment to call McGee and Ellie and told them to meet him in Abby's lab.

As the elevator dinged and both, McGee and Ellie walked into the lab they exchanged a quick look of confusion at each other before they both looked at Gibbs.

“ _Gibbs, who is this? What's he doing here?"_

“ _Tony, meet Tim McGee and Ellie Bishop. Guys, this is my friend Tony."_

“ _Hi, Gibbs told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you."_

“ _Nice to meet you too, Tony. I'm Ellie. Abby gave you a tour, I see."_

“ _Yeah she did. It's interesting. Gibbs introduced me to Ducky and I saw a bit of autopsy. Not really the most beautiful place but I find everything very interesting. It's nice to meet you as well, McGee. I'm Tony."_

“ _Yeah, hi."_ Tim replied rather shortly and Tony had a feeling that Tim didn't like him at all. Tim eyed him suspiciously until Gibbs sent his two agents back to the bullpen to continue their work. Gibbs left the lab as well to talk to Kate while Tony waited in the lab with Abby. She went on with her tour and Tony listened closely to everything she said.

When Gibbs entered the bullpen he looked out for his SFA.

“ _Kate?"_

“ _Yes, Gibbs."_

“ _Conference room. Need to talk."_

“ _Ok Gibbs. Did something happen?"_ Kate asked her boss getting up from behind her desk to walk to the conference rooms.

Ziva looked up from her desk, wondering what was going on. Why wasn't Gibbs taking her too?

When Gibbs and Kate entered the conference room, her patience was long gone.

“ _Gibbs, tell me what's going on. NOW!"_

“ _It's personal, Kate. It's about a friend of mine. His name's Tony and right now, he's down with Abby. Needed Ducky's help. Not going to give you details, but let's just say that Tony doesn't have it easy at the moment and I want him to be safe. Had him move in with me today so I can protect him and support him. Only telling you that because he's going to join me here at work. He will be down with Ducky or maybe even Abby most of the time but he's having a hard time. If I'm not around when he needs me I want you to call me and stay with him until I'm there. Can you do that for me?"_

“ _Of course I can do that. Why do I have the feeling this is very serious, Gibbs?"_

“ _Because it is and you're one hell of an agent, Kate. I want you to meet him now. Can you come down with me?"_

“ _Yes, let's go. Is he a friend or a friend friend?"_ Kate asked while walking down the stairs to Abby's lab with Gibbs.

“ _Friend friend?"_

“ _Yes, Gibbs you know what I mean. You and him are dating?"_

„ _No, we're not. Just friends. He's 18, a little young for me don't you think?"_

“ _Love doesn't know age, gender or anything. Love is love. You like him?"_

“ _I do like him. But we're really just good friends. As I said, he's going through a hard time and it won't change too soon. He really needs a friend and that's what I am."_

“ _You seem very worried, Gibbs."_

“ _I am."_

“ _Will you ever tell me what happened?"_

“ _I'm sure you will know. But it's his decision. Not going to do anything he's not comfortable with. It's his story to tell. I just want to help."_

“ _You're a good man, Gibbs. He can be happy he's got you."_

“ _Thank you Kate. There he is. Looks like Abby has kept him busy."_

“ _Seems so."_ she said to Gibbs. _“Hey Abby,"_ she yelled across the lab, _“how many Caf-Pows did you have today?"_ She snickered. Tony looked confused and Gibbs amused.

“ _Oh, only four so far. Why? Oh Kate, Kate, did you meet Tony already? He's Gibbs friend. Tony, this is Kate. Kate, this is Tony."_

“ _Hi Tony, good to meet you. And good to see your ears are not bleeding from Abby's ramblings."_

Abby rolled her eyes but said  _“Actually, Tony thinks it's all really cool and he's fascinated. Right, Tony?"_

“ _Yeah I am. Nice to meet you, Kate. I guess Gibbs told you a bit about me?"_

“ _Yes he did and whatever it is you're going through, you have Gibbs support. And ours. We protect each other. And since you're important to Gibbs, you are to us as well."_

“ _Thanks. You guys are really cool."_

“ _That we are and we are family."_ Abby told him with a huge smile and Tony couldn't stop the smile on his own face even if he tried. But this time, it was a real smile.

“ _Ok, time for us to meet Vance. I'll introduce you to Ziva on the way to Vance's office. Let's go, Tony."_ Gibbs said and lead Tony back to the elevator.

  
  


*****Kate & Aby*****

“ _Oh he's cute, don't you think so, Kate?"_

“ _Yeah, good looking. But too young. Only 18."_

“ _18? Thought he was a bit older. And he likes Gibbs. Like A LOT."_

“ _I noticed. Saw how he looked at him? I think Gibbs likes him, too."_

“ _You mean as more than just a friend?"_

“ _Oh yes. But it seems that Tony's having a hard time and needs a good friend and that's what Gibbs wants to be. Don't think he would do anything."_

“ _Too bad. But you never know what the future holds."_

“ _That is true, Abby. Remember Gibbs' last boyfriend?"_

“ _Darren? Ass. Never liked him. Gibbs deserves better."_

“ _Yeah, could never warm up to him either. Not sure what Gibbs liked about him."_

“ _Maybe Tony's different. Maybe things with Tony will be different. Since they're starting as friends. I want Gibbs to be happy."_

“ _Me, too. He had his share of shit himself. It's about time he gets some happiness. Same for Tony."_

“ _Definitely. We should keep an eye on them."_

“ _That we will, Abbs. Gotta go back to work. See you later."_

*****End of Kate & Abby*****

Gibbs and Tony entered the bullpen where Ziva was still busy writing her report. When she heard Gibbs' voice she looked up wondering who the young man by his side might be.

“ _Ziva,"_ Gibbs interrupted her thoughts, _“this is Tony. We're on the way to Vance. Wanted you to meet him."_

“ _Oh hi, nice to meet you. Are you, um, Gibbs' boyfriend?"_

“ _What? No, no. I'm just a friend. It's nice to meet you, too."_

“ _Agent Gibbs, please join me in my office."_ A male voice interrupted them. Tony looked up to see the back of the man.

“ _That was Vance. Let's go. See you later, Ziva."_

And with that, Tony found himself on the way to the office of the NCIS director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make up for my lack of updates.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the directors of NCIS... the good and the bad one ;)

Following the director into the office, Gibbs and Tony took the seats offered by Leon Vance. The man eyed Tony for a couple of minutes, making Tony felt a little nervous. But as soon as Vance spoke up, he relaxed again.

“ _You must be Tony. Gibbs told me a little about you and how the two of you met. I know it probably wasn't ok but after he told me to get the FBI involved, I got in touch with their director and was filled in about you and the investigations of your father and Roy Nurdy. I'm glad to know that both have been arrested and won't have a way out. I'm also glad to hear that Gibbs is going to help you and that you are staying with him. I would like to offer my help as well, if that would be ok for you. But I want you to know that I don't do pity. I do care but in my opinion, pity is the last thing a person in your situation needs. I would rather offer you my support regarding your future."_

“ _Leon, what are you talking about? You should have talked to me first."_ Gibbs said to the director.

“ _It's ok, Gibbs."_ Tony said. _"It really is. Thank you director Vance. I can imagine that a man in your position is rather curious when the self-proclaimed bastard Leroy Jethro Gibbs hands a case to another agency. I'm very glad that my father and Roy have been arrested myself. Without Gibbs here, I would still be stuck with the two of them. And to be quite honest, I don't want pity. I don't need it. I'm well aware that I've been the victim of both, my father and Roy but I don't want to be the victim anymore. I frankly have no idea yet about where I'll be heading with my life but I do want and need a change. So, I accept your offer and thank you very much for giving it to me in the first place without even knowing me."_

“ _I am quite stunned, Tony. You're only 18 years old and have been through quite a lot but you seem much wiser than a man your age should be. I'm happy you accept my offer. Please, don't expect any pressure from my side. You decide what and how things are going to happen. But there is still something I would like to mention and discuss right now. A good friend of mine is working for one of the best lawyer company's in the US and I would love to get the two of you together so you have the best lawyer possible. Your father and Roy Nurdy won't go down without a fight and they do have the money to pay some good lawyers. My friend is very experienced and before you begin to worry, he will represent you for free. I really don't want you to have to stand up in court to your father and Nurdy and let them throw more dirt into your face and a good lawyer will prevent that. What do you think, Tony?"_

“ _Wow... I'm... I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. I haven't been thinking about that. But you're right. I know my father. He won't make it easy for me. Do you think your friend would really do that? I mean, do all the work without wanting payment?"_

“ _I don't need to think. I already talked to him and told him all I know, without mentioning your name of course. He would be more than willing to help you."_

“ _That's,... that's just wow. I can't believe it. Thank you director Vance. I do really need a lawyer and I would like to meet your friend. I just,..."_

“ _Tony, what's wrong?"_ Gibbs asked when Tony began to cry. Worry clear in his voice.

“ _This is all so overwhelming and amazing. Just days ago I was so alone, abused and raped, mistreated by everyone around me and then I met you and everything changed in a matter of seconds. You took me into your home, introduced me to all these great people who want to help me. I can't believe it. It's almost too good to be true."_

“ _I understand, Tony. Thank you for explaining. You've met a lot of people today not to mention you went to your old home in the morning. I'm sure Leon here doesn't mind me leaving early today so I can take you home and make sure you get some rest. Would that be ok, Leon?"_

“ _Yes, no problem. I'll call my friend later and give him your contact information. I think it would be good if you are updated on everything as well, Gibbs. That way, Tony can process everything and you can make sure everybody is treating him right. Did you think or talk about seeing a therapist?"_

“ _Actually we did, Leon. Ducky provided us with a list of good therapists and highly suggested Dr. Summer as he is not only very experienced with patients like Tony but has been through similar things himself. I wanted to give him a call later to see if he would see Tony."_

“ _I hope he does. He's a professional and might have some advices for me. Director Vance, would it be ok if I come with Gibbs every day? At least for a while. Ducky already agreed that I could help him with paperwork while Gibbs is working. I don't feel like being alone."_

“ _That would be ok, Tony. And please, call me Leon. You're not one of my agents and we're not sitting here because of a case or anything. This is personal."_

“ _Thank you, Leon. I really do appreciate your help."_

“ _Well, since everything's settled for today, I'd say let's go home so you can get some rest and I'll call Dr. Summer."_

The men shook hands and were about to leave when a knock on the door stopped them. Jenny Shepard walked into Vance's office eyeing Tony coldly, then turning to Gibbs with a seductive smile.  _“Jethro, there you are. I have been looking for you. Please join me in my office. We need to talk."_

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed,  _“Jenny, if this is about the stupid undercover operation you want me in then forget it. Already told you I won't do it. Also, I'm about to go home so you will have to wait until tomorrow."_

“ _You're going home? Jethro, are you ok?"_ Jenny asked stepping closer to Jethro, dismissing Tony and not paying attention to Vance either. It didn't take a genius to realize that Jenny wanted Gibbs and Tony was not happy about it although he wouldn't say that out loud. Vance, definitely annoyed, cleared his throat to speak up, _“Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs is doing just fine. There is no need to worry. If you will excuse us now. Agent Gibbs, Tony, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good afternoon. Director Shepard, let's go through the protocols, since you're already here."_

“ _Of course Vance. Jethro, please come to see me tomorrow in my office."_ She turned around to look at Tony again. _“And please tell me, is this your boy toy now? I thought you prefer men your age? He's quite young, a lot younger than Darren."_

Gibbs said through gritted teeth  _“That's none of your God damn business, Jenny. But just to make it clear: Tony is not my boy toy."_ Gibbs glared at her, then turned to Tony and said,  _“Let's get out of here before I forget myself."_

And with that, both men left the office leaving a confused, shocked and angry Jenny and a very annoyed Vance behind.

The drive home was spend in silence but Tony was wondering who Darren was. Was Gibbs bi? Or gay? How come this woman was so crazy about him? Tony decided to ask Gibbs later when they have dinner. He was far too curious to let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I'll post more chapters today to make up for my lack of updates.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs talk :)

A couple of hours later, Tony was in deep thoughts when cooking dinner for him and Gibbs. Jenny's comments were still floating around in his minds. If this Darren was Gibbs' boyfriend then maybe Tony would have a chance? Wait, what? NO! Tony shook his head. He had already stopped denying that he was attracted to the sexy blue eyed man, but he decided not to act on his crush. So why couldn't he stop thinking about the possibilities now? Gibbs could be interested in him since he seemed to be into men as well. But could he see himself in a relationship with Gibbs? What kind of relationship-type was he? Tony thought about how to bring this topic up without showing his attraction.

After the table was set and the dinner was served by Tony, they sat together, eating the delicious spaghetti and sausage along with some orange juice for Tony and a cold beer for Gibbs.

“ _That's good. Thanks for cooking, Tony. Has an unique taste. I like it."_

“ _I'm glad you do. You're welcome. I like to cook. And it's even better if you like it, too."_

“ _Yes, I do. I hardly cook myself. I mostly eat take-out. But I do enjoy this a lot."_

“ _Really good, Jeth,... um Gibbs. Sorry."_

“ _What for? If you want to call me Jethro, you can. But please, don't call me Leroy. I hate it and only my dad calls me that. Even my mom used to call me Jethro. I prefer it."_

“ _Ok, thank you Jethro. Definitely sounds nice,"_ Tony laughed repeating Jethro's name rolling the 'r' strongly. _“So, um you know I've been wondering a bit. What was Jenny talking about? Was Darren an agent of yours?"_

Gibbs burst out laughing, the action confusing Tony.  _“What? Why are you laughing?"_

“ _Well, you heard Jenny right? Did it sound like Darren was an agent?"_

“ _Actually no, but I didn't want to assume he was your boyfriend or partner. Didn't want to assume you're into men, you know."_

“ _It's alright. But no, Darren wasn't an agent. He had nothing to do with the agency. He was my partner for almost 3 years. I don't like being labeled. I fall in love with the person, not the gender but I've been with both, women and men."_

“ _Oh, I didn't know that. I guess, Jenny didn't like him much. If anything at all. She seems to have the hots for you. And that certainly explains why she doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a threat."_

“ _Yeah, Jenny's being annoying. Chasing me since she came to D.C. about 4 years ago. It's my own fault I guess. I've been flirting with her when she became the director. Went out on a date with her once and realized that she wasn't what I was looking for back then and she still isn't. Doesn't stop her from trying tho. Told her a couple of times to stop it and just accept that I'm not interested but you've seen her yourself today. Nothing I can do. As for you being a threat, she thinks everyone is a threat. But as I said, I'm not interested in her so nobody is a threat to her. Just wish she would accept it. Don't take it personally tho. Jenny is not like the other women you've met today."_ Gibbs shrugged.

“ _I'll keep that in mind. Is she a stalker?"_

“ _God no. That would mean she would haunt me outside of work but she doesn't, luckily."_

“ _Does she like Abby? You and her seem pretty close. I mean, you kissed her in the lab."_

“ I always do. Abby's like the sister I never had. Just like Kate, Ellie and Ziva. But Abby is more affectionate and needs physical contact. We are close but we never dated or so. The moment we met, we were like brother and sister. I love her deeply and care about her a lot. Jenny doesn't of course. She doesn't like anyone I'm close with. But anyways, you seemed to enjoy the tour through Abby's lab. Looked like you had a good time."

“ _I did and she's really cool. Really, one of a kind. I like her. Although I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I first saw her."_

“ _Oh yeah. But that's Abbs. It's her style and it fits her. Still, she's not like most goths. She's a happy goth."_

“ _I noticed, trust me. Also, Kate and Ellie were very nice as well. Not to mention Ducky and Leon. Tim doesn't seem to like me tho. And Ziva was pretty distant. Don't know why."_

“ _Tim's got a crush on Abby since he met her. And Abby likes you. He wants the best for her and is very protective and since he doesn't know you, he's a bit overprotective and suspicious."_

“ _Oh my God, I'm so not interested in Abby like that. I'm more into men ya know. I did date girls but didn't like it as much as men. Roy not included of course. Jethro, have you ever been in love? I mean, really in love, like for real?"_

“ _Yeah, I was. Why are you asking?"_

“ _I just, I don't know. Never been truly in love with someone myself and I wonder how it is and what it feels like."_

“ _Never? Well, it's a good feeling being happily in love. Of course it can hurt when it's one sided or when the other hurts you or when it's not working but I think falling in love with someone is one of the most amazing feelings."_

“ _Sounds nice. How do you know you're in love?"_

“ _It's, uh different for everyone I guess. I mean, there are the usual signs like you're really interested in someone and their life’s, you get all excited just thinking about them and you want to spend as much time as possible with them. You just feel happy and content, relaxed yet like you can fly when you're with that someone. It makes you feel good and safe and loved, appreciated. You want to learn what makes them happy or sad, what they like and what they don't. Love is giving and taking. It's hard to explain it, really."_

“ _Hard? Hmmph, you did explain it pretty well. I wish I will one day feel the same about someone. I have pretty much always felt alone my entire life. It would be nice to have someone by my side in that way. Someone to trust and rely on."_

“ _Yeah, that's nice. Coming home to the person you love is wonderful. I'm sure it will happen to you, Tony. You might don't see it happening now, but if you give yourself some time to heal and listen to yourself, things will get better. Once you're ready, you'll make those kind of experiences yourself. I don't think you'll be alone forever. Somewhere out in this world is someone who will be perfect for you and that someone will make you happier than you can imagine."_

“ _Yeah, I hope so. That would be great. Thanks Jethro. You're awesome."_

The two men spent the rest of the evening going through some information brochures for pregnancies and child care.

“ _I'm so glad Dr. Summer agreed to meet me. I feel like my head is going to explode."_

“ _Ya, that's a lot to process and take into consideration. Don't pressure yourself with all this. You still have about 2 weeks to decide and you should take the time you need. Don't rush it. Let it sink in, keep informing yourself, call child care and let them answer your questions. You know I'll be helping you."_

“ _It is a lot. You think I could go to sleep now and read the rest tomorrow? My brain really can't handle more."_

“ _Sure thing, Tony. Get some rest. I will wake you for work tomorrow. Sleep well and if you need anything, just call. Make yourself at home."_

“ _Thanks Jethro. Good night."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's plans and more...

** 3 DAYS LATER **

Tony had been spending a lot of time at NCIS with Ducky and his assistant Jimmy, visiting Abby's lab had been a daily routine as well. His meeting with Dr. Summer went well and Tony decided to see him again and had his first official session which left him pretty exhausted and tired. In-between working with Ducky and Jimmy and visiting Abby, he also had been spending some time with Leon and the lawyer he suggested. All in all, things had been going pretty good for Tony. The evenings were spent with Gibbs simply talking about their days, watching a movie or working on Gibbs' boat. Tony figured that working with his bare hands was very calming yet not so easy but Gibbs had been very patient and supporting. Tony enjoyed the quiet evenings and Gibbs' company more than anything else. He caught himself looking forward to spend time with him in the evenings.

Today's session with Dr. Summer drained Tony a lot and he was more exhausted than normally. When he left the building and saw Gibbs waiting for him in the parking lot he noticed that he really missed the older man and seeing him made him quite happy and he suddenly didn't feel too exhausted anymore. He had learned a bit more about his new friend in the past days and he noticed on more than one occasion, that he wanted to know more and more about the blue eyed man.

“ _Jethro! So good to see you."_

“ _How did it go? You look a little more drained than yesterday."_

“ _Yeah I'm pretty exhausted. We talked about the heavy stuff today. You know, yesterday we worked on a plan about the following sessions and what I hope I will gain from therapy. I remembered a couple of things that I forgot over the course of the years. Wish I could just simply forget everything. But the reason, well the main reason for me being tired so much is because I finally made the decision regarding the baby."_

“ _Ok. You know if you want to talk about it I'll be listening. And I hope you still remember I will support you, no matter your decision."_

“ _I remember, thanks Jethro. Could we talk in the evening? I just really would like to do something now to sort my thoughts. I need some time to process today's session."_

“ _Sure thing, Tony. Would you like me to drive you home or do you want to come back with me? Ducky and Palmer surely won't make you talk if you don't want that. In fact, Jimmy just called and asked if you're alright. He would like to come over tonight for dinner."_

“ _Oh my little autopsy gremlin really cares. I like him a lot. He's nice and Breena is as well. She's been visiting him yesterday and he introduced us. Hope I can meet their daughter, too. I really like his company but I would prefer a quiet evening with you so we can talk, if that's ok with you? Maybe Jimmy can stop by some other time?"_

“ _No problem, I don't mind. And I'm sure Jimmy will understand. Maybe if you're up to it, we could invite Jimmy and his girls over the weekend and I could grill some steaks for us then. I'm glad he's so supportive."_

“ _It definitely is nice to have real friends now. Maybe we could invite Abby, Kate, Ziva and Ellie as well? And maybe Tim, too. I would like to get to know him better and make him understand that I'm not interested in his Abby."_

“ _Sure thing, Tony. Just ask them and let me know."_

“ _Ok"_ Tony smiled happily. _“I will ask them right away. Let's go back to NCIS."_

“ _Alright, let's go."_ Gibbs answered and added with a smile, “I'm proud of you, Tony."

About 15 minutes later they were back at the agency and Tony made his way down to the autopsy to talk to Jimmy and Ducky.

“ _Tony, there you are. Are you alright, my dear boy? You look a bit pale and tired."_

“ _Don't worry, Ducky. It was heavy today but I feel good. Is Jimmy still here?"_

“ _Yup. In fact, here I am. I called Gibbs earlier. You sure you're alright, Tony?"_

“ _Yes, Jimmy I'm good. Jethro told me you called. He also told me about your offer and I really appreciate it, Jimmy. But after today's session I really would prefer to have a quiet evening with Jethro so we can talk. I would love for you and Breena to come over on the weekend tho. Maybe you could bring your little princess? I would love to meet her."_

“ _Sounds good, Tony. I don't know if Breena has any plans but she likes you so I'm sure we will come. It's about time you meet our little angel. I understand about tonight, Tony. Don't worry. I'm glad you have Gibbs. I'm glad you have all of us now."_

“ _Me, too. Don't know what I would do without him or any of you. Feels like I'm part of something very special here. Ducky, would you like to join us, too? I want to invite Kate, Abby, Ellie and Tim as well. Jethro will be grilling his famous steaks. I might invite Leon, too. If he's up to spend an afternoon with his agents."_

“ _I certainly would love to be there myself, my friend. It is a nice idea indeed. You know, we used to go out together quite a lot before all the changes here came up. As for Jethro's steaks, those are quite unique. I guess, you have had a taste of these yourself already?"_

“ _Oh yes. The second evening after moving into his house he decided to grill some for us. Did you know he uses his fireplace? I've never seen anyone prepare a steak like that. He's a man of many surprises."_

“ _That he is, my boy."_

On his way down to Abby's lab, Tony ran into Ellie and Tim.

“ _Hey, you two. It's good to see you. Do you happen to have a minute or two?"_ Tony asked.

“ _Hi Tony, of course we do. Anything for you."_ Ellie replied with a smile while McGee seemed rather annoyed.

“ _Jethro is going to grill some steaks over the weekend and Ducky will come by as well as Jimmy with Breena and their daughter. I'm on the way to Abby to ask if she would like to come as well. I called Kate and Ziva already and they will be there. I wanted to ask if you two would like to come over as well? You're Jethro's family and I think he would like to have you there. What do you think?"_

“ _I don't know, Tony. Jake's been gone for 2 weeks for that conference in Germany and he will come back on Friday. I don't like being apart from him when he comes home."_

“ _I see. Don't worry, Ellie. If you want you can bring him, too."_

“ _Now that would be nice. Jake loves Gibbs' steaks and definitely won't miss that then."_

“ _What about you, Tim?"_ Tony asked turning to McGee. _“I'm sure Abby will be there and I'm sure she would be happy to see you."_

“ _Sure, why not. Gibbs' steaks are great and it's been a while since we did something together."_

Tony answered, relieved that McGee didn't seem to be too annoyed anymore. _“It's a date then._ _So, I'm going to see Abby now so I can invite her. Don't want to keep you guys from working too long. Not that you get trouble. I'll see you."_

“ _Bye Tony,"_ Ellie said and McGee gave him a nod and a small smile.

When Tony left Abby's lab, happy that she eagerly accepted the invitation he decided to look for Jethro. He felt too tired to do anything and just wanted to go home. When he entered the bullpen, he noticed that Gibbs and Kate were not around so he turns to Ziva.

“ _Hi Ziva, I hope I don't interrupt anything, but do you know where Gibbs or Kate are?"_

“ _They're out, following a lead."_ Ziva replied, eyeing him for a little while, then asking, _“Tony, what are you? I mean, to Gibbs."_

“ _Not sure what you mean, Ziva. We're friends and he's helping me through some difficult times. Would be lost without him."_

“ _Hmm, I see. You do know there are rumors you might be his boyfriend, right?"_

“ _Not sure who would say that but oh well."_ Tony shrugged. _”He's my best friend."_

“ _You're living with him, don't you?"_

“ _I do. I was homeless when we met and he opened his doors and is helping me."_

“ _That's nice. He seems to like and trust you."_

“ _Think so. He's a good man and I hope I will never disappoint him."_

“ _I think you're right. I haven't known him as long as the others but he seems to be a very honorable man."_

“ _That he is. I'm glad he has you and the rest of the team in his life."_ Tony said before turning to leave the Israeli with her work. _“Alright. I'll let you go back to your reports. Have a nice afternoon, Ziva. See you."_

“ _Bye Tony,"_ she answered with a smile.

On the way back down to autopsy, Tony picked up his phone to call Gibbs.

“ _Tony, are you ok?"_

“ _Hi Jethro, yeah I'm ok. Just wanted to ask when you'll be back. I'm really feeling more exhausted and think I would rather go home. I need some rest."_

“ _I see but I don't know when we'll be back. Kate and I are following a lead, we need to question a few people. What would you say if I call McGee and ask him to give you some company until I'm back?"_

“ _Oh um, I don't know. Doesn't he have to work?"_

“ _That will be fine. If Kate was there, she would do that."_

“ _Ok, then I shall look for him and ask him, right?"_

“ _No, just go back to Ducky and wait for him. I'll give him a call. Just relax, Tony. Kate and I will hurry up so I'll be home with you as soon as possible."_

“ _Thank you Jethro."_

“ _No need. See you later."_

About 30 minutes later, Tony and McGee were on the way to Gibbs' house. Although Tony was very tired, he wanted to use this moment alone with McGee to have a nice little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to McGee and Gibbs and Ziva gets a strange call from her father...

“ _Thanks for the ride, Tim. That's really nice from you._ _”_ Tony said.

“ _No problem. Been working on cold cases all day and it's boring. I actually would like to talk to you, Tony. I do have some questions."_

“ _Ok, I wanted to talk to you as well."_ Tony answered. _“Just ask."_

“ _Well, how do you know Gibbs? And why is he protecting you so hard? Are you a witness or something?"_

“ _Um, no I'm not a witness. In fact, I'm a victim. My father has been abusing me all my life and he had a friend."_ Tony explains. Talking about Roy Nurdy was still very hard for him so he took a deep breath. _”His name is Roy and he used to,….. to rape me."_

“ _Fuck!"_ McGee exhaled. _“Jeez, Tony I'm sorry. I had no idea. I wasn't expecting something like that. You, you really don't have to tell me. I,... wow. That's tough."_

“ _Yes it is. It's not easy to talk to about them and what I've been through but it helps. My therapist told me that I should not let my fear take me down. Being silent for so many years made me their victim even more and I honestly don't want to be a victim anymore. My life is changing thanks to Jethro. He saved me. Thanks to him my dad and Roy are now waiting for their trial. Jethro's friend, Fornell who works for the FBI, has been investigating my case. With them being in jail I am free and I try to recover from everything so I can live my life."_

“ _I'm really glad you met Gibbs. And this all has happened so recently?"_

“ _My father has been abusing me since I was little and Roy first raped me when I was a teen. I've met Jethro just two days before he brought me into NCIS to meet you all. As soon as I was released from the hospital I moved into Jethro's house, met Leon who introduced me to a good lawyer so I won't have to worry too much about the trial and Ducky gave me the contact info for Dr. Summer and now I'm in therapy. It's a lot and I still need to process most of it but I feel safe for the first time in my life. It's all because of Jethro. He's my hero, you know. I hope I'll never lose him."_

“ _Tony, your father and this Roy are asses. I hope they'll rot in hell. They should be happy they haven't met Gibbs. He would have killed them with his bare hands. I'm sorry for being so distant to you. Can I ask you something personal, Tony?"_

“ _Um, sure. If it's about Abby, don't worry. I'm not interested in her. I like her but only as a friend. I'm not really into women that much."_

“ _Actually, I wanted to ask if you're in love with Gibbs?"_

“ _What?"_ Tony's eyes widened. _“Why would you think that? He's, he and I are friends. I'm not in love with him. I mean, he's good looking and pretty much perfect but he's just my friend."_

“ _Are you sure, Tony? The way you look at him and talk about him... You get all dreamy when you talk about him."_ McGee gave Tony a wink, wearing a smile.

“ _I do? Gosh, I have never been in love. I don't know how it is to be in love."_ Tony cried out. He recalled his conversation with Gibbs about how it is to be in love and he noticed that everything fit. He wanted to know as much as possible about him, wanted to get to know him, spend time with him and he indeed felt happy and safe, loved and appreciated by Gibbs, he felt cared for. And the truth hit Tony like a thunder. _“Oh my God, I am in love with him. Shit! What am I supposed to do? I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. He means too much to me. Tim, help me please."_

“ _Relax Tony. Look at everything you've been through and where you are now. You are fighting against your demons and you have met someone who found a way into your heart. Tony, you're alive and stronger than you probably thought. And you can love. You can feel love. That's a good thing. And you really don't have to do anything. Just focus on yourself, enjoy the time with Gibbs, get to know him and give him the chance to get to know you along with yourself. If it's supposed to happen, things will work out. Gibbs cares about you, he cares deeply. You wouldn't be here if it weren't like that. He wants to help you and he obviously would like to be a part of your life so there's nothing you have to worry about."_

“ _You sure? I mean about him?"_

“ _Yes, I am. Listen Tony, I care about Gibbs. He's my big brother and very important to me and to the rest of us. He has been through a lot in his previous relationships, especially with that idiot Darren. And his past in the marines has been pretty messed up, too. We want the best for him. He deserves to be happy and treated good. As long as you don't hurt him on purpose, we all will support you."_

“ _Tim, what has this Darren done? It seems nobody liked him much."_

“ _He's an ass. Gibbs really liked him. But Darren has always been too jealous. He tried to control Gibbs, called him all the time to ask where he was, with whom he was and so on. He tried to separate him from us, his family. We couldn't stand him but we respect Gibbs, so we tried to get along with him. I think Gibbs somehow found a way to deal with Darren's uncalled jealousy. Gibbs would never cheat on someone. He's loyal and all about trust. Then someday, Abby had an accident and was rushed to the hospital. They called Gibbs since he's her emergency contact so he and Darren showed up. Ellie, Kate, Jimmy and I were with Abby so we have been there already. When Darren heard that Gibbs was listed as Abby's next of kin he got all upset and made a huge scene. Gibbs tried to calm him down but Darren freaked out and before anyone could do something he hit Gibbs. Right in the face. We all were shocked. Even Gibbs. Then he just grabbed Darren by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a wall and told him to get his ugly ass back home to pack his bags and go as far away as possible or Gibbs would kill him. And that was it. Darren did go away but he tried to get Gibbs back, called him and sent flowers. When he realized that Gibbs wouldn't take him back he stopped and nobody heard from him again."_

Tony listened quietly to everything McGee told him. He couldn't believe how anyone could treat Gibbs like that.

“ _This is bad, Tim. Darren is an idiot. How could he do that? How could he treat Jethro like that? I'm glad Jethro kicked him out tho. He deserves better. I would never treat him like that. I promise, Tim."_

“ _Good. Then we won't have any problems, Tony. It wasn't easy for Gibbs. Ducky has been a huge help in order to understand what has happened. We all never liked Darren but we would have never thought he would do such a thing."_

“ _Yeah I get that. You also mentioned his past in the marines. What happened, Tim?"_

“ _Well, we don't know much, or at least we don't know any details but Gibbs was a sniper. The government was impressed by his skills so they used him for many secret operations and he found himself in many dangerous situations. If he weren't such a strong-minded fighter he would probably be dead by now. He's been captured, tortured and used quite a lot. The last operation he did went very bad. He was sent undercover into a ring of pedophiles and he did good. The leaders of the ring were marines so you can imagine how upsetting it was for Gibbs. As I said, I don't have any details but Gibbs had to watch them kill and rape a couple of the children after his cover was blown. He somehow managed to save himself and over 30 children, killed a few of the pedophiles and arrested the rest. But still, he blamed himself for the deaths of the other children and it nearly killed him. He wanted to save them so badly. We later figured, that he had been facing quite a lot of situations like that before but this one was the worst. He decided to never do any secret operations again. It broke and changed him, Tony."_

“ _This is awful, Tim. I knew he was good and I thought that he might have done some undercover work but there was no way I would have imagined something like that. He's so brave. Not many could have survived something like that. He's been through all this shit and is still such a caring man."_

“ _He is, Tony. It was hard for us to see him suffering so much. There wasn't much we could do. It took him a while to get back on his feet but he managed somehow. It got even better once he was free of all those secret operations and undercover jobs. SecNav has been supportive and made sure that Gibbs can chose his undercover jobs from now on. That makes it a lot easier for him."_

“ _Huh? I'm glad the SecNav reacted like that. Thank you for telling me, Tim. It helps me to understand him better. I promise I will never hurt him or use him. I wish I could make him happy."_

“ _I think you do, Tony. Not sure if he has realized it yet, but it's clear to see that he's falling for you. Give yourself and him some time. Take it easy and get it slow. It will come naturally. Just treat him good and be honest, then he will do the same."_

The rest of the drive to Gibbs' house was spent in silence as Tony repeated the conversation and everything he had learned about Gibbs in his mind over and over again. He just wanted Gibbs to come home as soon as possible.

Gibbs arrived back home around seven pm, looking forward to a nice and quiet evening with Tony. It had been getting harder for Gibbs to keep control of his feelings. Of course he noticed that his feelings for Tony had been growing stronger the more time they spent together. Still, he didn't think his feelings would do any good for Tony.

“ _Hey Tony, I'm back"_ Gibbs yells as he enters the house.

“ _Perfect timing, Jethro. Just finished the lasagna. Hope you'll like it."_

“ _If it's as good as everything you've been cooking so far I know I will love it. You're a great cook. Tell me Tony, how are you feeling? Did you get some rest?"_

“ _Why, thank you! Makes me happy to know you like my cooking talent. I'm feeling better than earlier. Laid down for a while once McGee took me home. He's been watching some TV and stayed until I got up again. It was a good idea to call him. We could talk a bit."_

“ _That's good. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Did you invite everyone?"_

“ _I did. Dinner's ready. Let me set the table then we can eat and talk about my session."_

“ _Sure thing. Be right back._ "

After dinner, the two sat down on Gibbs' huge couch in the living room.

“ _So, um I've been thinking about the baby a lot. I know there are many options for me but I decided to not have the baby. I mean, I honestly don't think I'm ready to be a father and I doubt I will be in a few months. And giving birth to a child to just give it up to foster care is just as heartless. The baby will end up in the system and who knows if their foster parents will be good and caring. I really don't like killing the baby but the father is a rapist and I'm not ready to take care of a baby."_

“ _I understand, Tony. I'm glad you took the time to think through all the options. Did you talk to Dr. Summer about it?"_

“ _We did. It's good that he wasn't judging me. I really think this is the best option, Jethro. It scares me, I admit but everything else scares me as well and I couldn't live my life not knowing if the baby is in good hands or not."_

“ _I get that, Tony. And I'm not judging you either. Being a parent takes a lot of strength, dedication and responsibility. If you're not ready for that, then it is ok. After all, you didn't ask for it to happen. Being scared, I think it's normal and understandable. If you want we can call the doctor at the hospital tomorrow to make an appointment. I don't think it will be done right away. He probably wants to meet you first to explain the surgery and all. Please know that I'll be by your side if you want me to you."_

“ _Thank you Jethro. For understanding and being so supportive. I don't think it will be easy and Dr. Summer told me that many people have difficulties after a decision like this so he will definitely talk to me about it, as well. It's good to have a professional help me through this. But most of all I'm thankful for you, Jethro."_

* * *

Across the town, Ziva was just finishing cleaning up her dishes after a quick dinner. She picked up her phone and dialed her father's number.

“ _Shalom my Ziva."_

“ _Shalom father. I heard your message. What did you want to talk about?"_

“ _Get as close as possible to Gibbs."_

“ _Gibbs?"_ Ziva asked, confused.

“ _I want him here in Isreal with us. I want him to work for Mossad."_

“ _To work for us? Is this about his past in the marines, father?"_

“ _Yes, it is. He's the best sniper I have ever heard about. And he has done operations that nobody would have survived, but he did. He is experienced and will be a very good asset to Mossad. And thanks to dear Darren, we have quite a little info on his missions.”_

“ _I will not do that father. I'm not even sorry to disappoint you. Gibbs and the team_ _welcomed me with open arms, despite me being Mossad. I will not betray them!”_ Ziva told her father and fished the call. Mossad had their own snipers, why would they need Gibbs? Since her arrival in D.C., Ziva had changed a lot and felt like she was part of a real family that truly cared about each other. She would not lose her little family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'll post more than one chapter to make up for the lack of updates.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend with the team...

** The Weekend **

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Tony was busy setting the table, preparing salads and getting the drinks ready. He had been looking forward to this day since he and Gibbs went to the hospital to make an appointment for his abortion. Tony still felt bad about the decision but he thought it was the best for him. One of the main reasons for this decision was the fact that Tony was scared to raise a child all alone, without someone by his side. Normally, a child was the result of two people loving each other. His baby would never have two parents, his baby would have to grow up knowing the other father was a rapist. And Tony feared the baby would grow up thinking it was never wanted or loved. Could he really love the child of his rapist? Tony knew he had Gibbs and his new found friends, but that was not the same as having a partner. Although, Tony had been secretly day dreaming of him and Gibbs raising his child, being a family and Tony admitted, he would love for this scenario to be reality. Of course, he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. He couldn't really see Gibbs loving the child of a rapist and raising it as his own.

While Tony was busy with his own tasks, Gibbs was preparing the steaks and his fireplace, always keeping an eye on Tony. He respected Tony's decision but he couldn't help but wonder if Tony might regret it one day. After all, the baby was already a part of him in some way, right? Tony had been very quiet since they made the appointment for the abortion and Gibbs hoped today would help him a bit. He already made sure that Ducky and Leon, who agreed to show up with Jackie and their kids as well, wouldn't mention Tony's pregnancy. So far, they were the only ones who knew about the baby and every detail. The lawyer Leon suggested, turned out to be a God sent gift for Tony since his father had filled a couple of complaints against his son for harassment and other offenses. Luckily, the lawyer could shield all those within days and Tony never had to deal with anything personally. Gibbs had been in contact with the lawyer and kept Tony updated.

Being so deep in thought about Tony, Gibbs didn't even hear the knock on the door. Jimmy walked in with his wife Breena and their beautiful daughter Victoria. Gibbs watched Tony with the baby. He was very careful and caring holding little Victoria in his arms. The way he looked at the little girl broke Gibbs' heart. He knew Tony was thinking about his own baby. Suddenly, Gibbs wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. What if Tony couldn't handle it? His thoughts were interrupted when the rest of their guests arrived. With everyone taking a seat at the table outside in the backyard, Gibbs took the steaks to the living room and began to grill them over his fire place. A soft voice marked the arrival of Ziva.

“ _Hello Gibbs. Thank you for the invitation. I brought some beer but I didn't know which brand you prefer. I hear the others are here already."_

“ _Ziva, good to see you. Beer is beer, don't worry. They're outside in the backyard, just go straight through. I'm getting the steaks ready. Tony made some salads."_

“ _Sounds very nice. I'll go and greet them."_

“ _Hey Ziva."_

“ _Yes Gibbs?"_

“ _Thanks for coming. Enjoy it. This is not work here. We're all just coming together to have a good time, enjoy some food and have fun."_

“ _Thank you, Gibbs. I still have to talk to you alone at some point. It is about... my father."_

“ _You're welcome and we'll do that. For now, join us in some down time. The team rarely gets those."_

“ _That is very true, Gibbs.”_ Ziva snickered.

As soon as the steaks were served and everyone was fully satisfied with the delicious food, conversations began to float.

Tony had been growing quit after watching Jimmy and Breena with their beautiful daughter. He wasn't so sure about his own decision anymore. Holding Victoria in his arms and watching the pure joy, love and happiness in her parent's eyes and faces made him wonder if he would be the same. Could he look at his own baby and feel so much love? His own thoughts were slowly driving him insane and the excited people around him didn't make it easier for him. Gibbs had been watching him and was ready to give him a break.

” _Tony, let's clean the table and dishes."_ he said and turned to the rest of the group, _”You guys stay here and enjoy yourself."_

Tony agreed just like the rest of the gang. Ziva watched the situation with a confused frown, not wanting Gibbs to leave the group but couldn't offer her help as Ducky suddenly approaches her.

As soon as the rest of the dishes were cleaned, Gibbs turned to Tony.

“ _Are you ok? You've been so quiet. I'm worried."_

“ _I don't know, Jethro. I'm not sure about the abortion anymore. I'm so confused and overwhelmed. I want to do the right thing but I have no clue what the right thing is",_ Tony said beginning to cry and sob.

Gibbs suddenly felt the urge to hug him and hold him close so he did just that. Tony accepted the embrace and melted into Gibbs strong arms. Gibbs whispered calming words into Tony's ear and step by step, the sobbing stopped. Being in Gibbs' arms was exactly what Tony thought it would be like. Feeling safe and protected was all he wanted.

When the embrace ended and Tony took a step back, Gibbs held him in place and brushed his hair from his forehead. When their eyes met everything changed. The laughter they could hear from outside suddenly disappeared and it was only the two of them. Without thinking, Tony stepped closer to Gibbs and leaned forward. It was Gibbs who closed the distance when he closed his eyes and brushed his lips softly against Tony's. Their first kiss was so soft and careful, yet passionate and both couldn't get enough of the other. When the need for air forced them to break the kiss, Gibbs leaned his forehead against Tony's, wearing a shy smile. Tony's eyes were still closed, trying to catch his breath he opened them to meet the beautiful blue eyes that had him fascinated since the moment he first saw them. They were so full of love and promises. They both knew they should go back outside but neither men moved away. Instead, Tony closed the distance again and this time, the kiss was even more passionate, tongues started to explore leaving both men moaning and holding each other. Neither men noticed a smiling McGee who wanted to grab himself another beer but decided to wait. His smile was honest and he decided to wait outside of the kitchen to make sure nobody would interrupt the two.

As the sun went down, the group gathered their things and said their goodbye to Tony and Gibbs. McGee had been hinting to leave the two alone since Tony had a very stressful week. Ducky and Leon agreed. When McGee turned to Tony to say goodbye he couldn't stop the smirk and let Tony know he saw him and Gibbs kissing earlier. Tony's eyes widened shortly but a smile formed on his face as he listened to McGee, who wished them both all the best. 

Finally alone again, Gibbs joined Tony in the living room only to have the younger man snuggling closer to him. Gibbs took a deep breath before speaking up.

“ _Tony, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You weren't feeling good and I shouldn't have kissed you."_

“ _Jethro, what are you talking about? Do... do you regret kissing me?"_

“ _No, I don't regret it but you were vulnerable and I took advantage. I'm sorry if hurt you."_

“ _You didn't, Jethro. I wanted the kiss. I still do. I like you. I really like you. And the kisses were wonderful. I felt a lot of things but hurt wasn't among those."_

“ _What did you feel?"_

“ _Happiness, love. I have feelings for you but didn't dare to say anything because I don't want to risk losing you. You mean the world to me, Jethro. Not just because you saved me. Spending time with you, getting to know you better, I couldn't help but falling for you. You're everything I ever wanted."_

“ _Tony, I feel the same. But I'm too old for you. And you're dealing with so much, a relationship with me, a grumpy old man is the last thing you need."_

“ _You're exactly what I need, Jethro. I don't care that you're older. I fell for you, not for your age, silly. You make me happy. And I want that happiness. I want to be with you. Don't you think we're worth a try?"_

“ _Are you sure about all that?"_

“ _Yes, Jethro I am. I want you."_

“ _I want you, too"_ , Gibbs said and held Tony close to kiss him. Tony then moved enough to lay on top of his now lover, kissing him back eagerly, wanting – no, needing - to taste him. Hands and tongues were exploring the other and soft moans filled the silent room. As Tony's hand found the way under Gibbs' shirt to touch the older man's bare chest, Gibbs stopped him.

“ _God Tony, please stop. We need to stop."_ Gibbs said trying to catch his breath.

“ _Why? It feels so good. I don't want to stop."_ Tony let him know, the fear of being rejected in his eyes. _”Is it because I'm damaged and broken?"_

“ _No, Tony. But we should take it slow. I don't want to rush this. You mean way too much_ _to me. I'm not going anywhere and so are you, we have all the time in the world. And please believe me Tony, you're not damaged or broken. You're wonderful and amazing and it takes all my self control to stop right now. I really want you but I want it to be the real deal. I want this to be more than just a pleasure thing. When we make love, I want both of us to be ready but you're not yet."_

“ _How do you know I'm not? I want you so much."_

“ _Wanting me is not the problem, Tony. You said yourself you've never been in love with someone, never been in a relationship. This is more than just sex, Tony. I don't want to use your body. I want to love your body and your soul. But you're not ready for that yet and that's ok. We'll get there. Let us take step by step and see where this goes. And I promise you, even if this isn't going to work, I will not let you down. I will always be there for you."_

Tony was speechless, he didn't know what to do with everything Gibbs had just said. He realized again that Gibbs was nothing like Roy Nurdy or any of his other partners. It scared him but somehow, the words pulled a string at his heart and Tony suddenly felt a wave of pure love overcoming him.  _“Wow. I guess I never saw it like that. You think there is a difference between having sex and making love?"_

“ _Yes, there is. Sex is just for pleasure. It doesn't involve caring or loving someone. You don't need to know your partner for sex. But making love is about being with someone, showing your partner how much you love and care about them. It's about becoming one, enjoying something very sensual together. And that's what I want. I'm not interested in sex. Do you understand what I mean, Tony?"_

“ _I think I do. But I know you will show me when we're ready"_ , Tony said smiling and looking at Gibbs with so much love. Gibbs gently stroked his cheek with his thumb and placed little kisses on Tony's lips, cheek and forehead.

“ _I think I love you, Tony"_ , Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony shuddered, touched by Gibbs' words.  _”I think I'm in love with you, too"_ , he said and captured Gibbs lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how Gibbs and Tony were written in this chapter, especially at the end.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes the final decision...

Tony awoke lying in Gibbs arm. They never made it from the couch to their bedrooms. Tony had never spent a night cuddling with someone but he had to admit, that cuddling with Gibbs was a great feeling and he wouldn't mind doing it more often. His partner – boyfriend didn't sound very fitting – was still asleep. At least, that's what Tony thought while he was looking at him. His hand reached out to touch Gibbs' face, caressing his cheek. Gibbs tightened his hold and brought Tony even closer to him, at the same time kissing his forehead.

“ _Morning. Sleep well?"_ , he asked his lover.

“ _In fact I did. Haven't slept that well in forever. Waking up in your arms wasn't bad either."_ Tony replied and then sighed, _”I wish we could stay like that forever. Don't want to get up."_

Gibbs let his hand gently travel from Tony's hips over to his ribcage, sighing as well,  _“Hhmmm, we could lay here a little longer. I surely wouldn't mind but I could use some coffee. Any specific wishes for breakfast?"_

Leaning back to straddle Gibbs' hips, Tony leaned forward, brushing his lips against Gibbs'. Softly and gently at first, needing to feel the touch of their lips but Tony couldn't resist and soon deepened the kiss, tasting Gibbs' lips fully. This action caused Gibbs to crush Tony's lips, forcing his tongue into his younger lover's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, knotting his fingers into the hair on the back of his head and wrenching him harder down against his lips. The passion and heat was soon driving both men insane, moaning and exploring each other's mouths until they were forced to break the kiss, fighting to fill their lungs with air.

“ _I'm sorry, what did you ask?"_ Tony asked breathlessly.

Chuckling, Gibbs answered  _”I asked what you wanted for breakfast."_ then he placed small kisses all over Tony's flushed face.

“ _Not hungry for food"_ he grinned at Gibbs, wiggling his eyebrows.

“ _Ok, we should get up or I'll lose control. You're making it damn hard for me."_

“ _I'm sorry, Jethro."_ Tony said with an evil little smile.

“ _Oh you're so not sorry, Tony. You're not sorry at all. You enjoy this."_ Gibbs said with a smirk.

“ _Yup, I do. Telling me you don't?"_

“ _Never said that."_ Gibbs answered pushing Tony up so he could get up to start the coffee. _“Cold shower first, then some coffee. I would prefer us to meet with Vance as soon as possible so we have the afternoon to us."_

“ _Sounds good. Are we going to shower together?"_

“ _Do you want that?"_

Instead of an answer, Tony gave Gibbs a huge grin that said 'what do you think' and just seconds later, the house was filled with their laughter as they made their way to the bathroom.

The meeting with Vance and Jackie went well. Vance had been keeping in touch with the FBI and later with the prosecutors to keep Tony up to date about the upcoming trial. The young man was relieved to learn that he didn't have to testify in court. Already being in the best mood, the news only made him even more happy. But still, he wanted to leave Vance's house as soon as possible. Tony was looking forward to a quiet evening with 'his Jethro' that involved his couch, not too many clothes and lots of body contact. Little did he know that Gibbs had other plans... the sadness in Tony's eyes the day before didn't get lost on the silver haired man and he wanted to have a serious talk with Tony. So, as they got home, Gibbs motioned for his lover to sit down before he took the seat next to him.

“ _Tony, there's something I'd like to talk about. Yesterday, you seemed so lost and tomorrow you have the appointment at the hospital for the abortion."_ he started and noticed Tony tensing at the word 'abortion'. _“We really need to talk about that, Tony. You had doubts about your decision yesterday, you said so yourself. So, I want you to look at me now. Please look at me, Tony,_ " he waited until Tony looked at him, worried and scared, wondering what the older man wanted to say, so Gibbs hurried to continue, _“I want you to forget the consequences, questions and worries now. I will ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly, from your heart. Don't think about anything that worries you. Can you do that?"_ he asked and when Tony nodded, Gibbs continued, _“Do you want the baby?"_ and without hesitation Tony answered with a strong _”YES!"_. Gibbs already knew the answer but he needed to hear it from Tony himself and Tony definitely needed to admit it loudly, mostly to himself.

“ _I think we should call the hospital tomorrow and cancel the appointment, don't you think?"_

“ _But Jethro, I can't raise a child."_

“ _You're not doing it alone, Tony. I told you the day we met that I'll be supporting you no matter what you decide. That hasn't changed. And now, with us being together I don't plan to go anywhere. We can raise this child together. We both have to learn a lot but I know we can make it. Do you really think you could be happy giving up the baby when you want it?"_

“ _No, I don't, I wouldn’t be happy. Are you serious, Jethro? About us and the baby?"_

“ _Yes, Tony I am. I would be honored to raise this little wonder with you. You've come a long way already. Just look at you now. You're going to therapy, you're making decisions for yourself, serious decisions. And you have a great group of real friends supporting you. I am very proud of you and falling for you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Of course, I'm aware that having a child will change everything but with you, I'm willing to do it. I will always be there for you and your little one."_

“ _You're really serious. God, Jethro I don't know what to say. I would love to have a family with you. I would love for this little monster to be yours. We can make it together. Since I've met you I became a different person. It is weird that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you?"_

“ _No, it's not weird. That's love, Tony. And I'm glad this is what you want and how you feel because I don't ever want to lose you. So, we're having a baby, yes?"_

“ _Yeah... we're having a baby."_ Tony repeated smiling. _“Ha, and we didn't even make love yet."_ Leave it to Tony to find a way to enlighten the mood.

“ _That's true. And there's no need to rush it. When we're ready, it will happen. And I will make sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will. I love you, Tony."_

“ _I love you, too Jethro. Forever."_

Gibbs and Tony spent the rest of the early afternoon curled up together on the coach watching some of Tony's favorite dvd's, sharing kisses and simply enjoying each others company. Tony enjoyed Gibbs' light touches, he especially liked it when he stroke his belly in-between more kisses and laughter.

Later in the evening, Gibbs prepared his bathtub so Tony could relax while his lover was cooking dinner. When Tony emerged from the bathroom he found the living room set up with candles and rose leaves. The table was set as well. Gibbs told him to take a seat and enjoy the delicious dinner together until Tony ran up the stairs, leaving Gibbs to clean the table and make some space in the living room. When Tony found what he was looking for, he walked back down to join his silver fox in the living room once again, holding a cd in his hands. As soon as the music player was turned on, Tony approached Gibbs again.

” _Dance with me. And please, listen to this song. It reminds me of you. I always hated this song because it made me feel lonely and alone but now I understand the meaning of it. Now I know what it means to have someone who lets all the doubts vanish."_

Gibbs accepted Tony's offered hand and soon the music began to play.

  
**Words get trapped in my mind**   
**Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do**   
**'Cause the first day you came into my life**   
**My time ticks around you**

** But then I need your voice  
And the key to unlock all the love trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you **

** All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to.  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt... I figured out...I love you **

** I've been longing for  
All the losers that were meant to take the time to say what was really on their mind, Instead they just hide away **

**Yet they'll never have someone like you to back them and help them on the way**   
**Or tell them when it's time to say I love you**   
**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**   
  
  


Deeply touched by the lyrics of the song and knowing it was their song, he kissed Tony with so much passion and love. It was the most romantic moment in his life and he vowed that he would never forget about it.

He reached out his hand to Tony who accepted it with a smile  
  
_ "Let's take this upstairs, Tony. I won't allow you to have any doubts about us. I love you." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "When it's Time" was written by Billie Joe Armstrong and performed by Green Day.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time for Tony and Gibbs :D

Entering the bedroom kissing, Gibbs only stopped to get rid of both of their shirts before going back to kissing Tony senseless. Pushing them both towards the bed, they landed on the mattress with Tony on top of him. Gibbs let his hands wander over Tony's chest, playing with his chest hair and pinching his nipples. Letting out a moan, the younger man was thrown around with Gibbs on top of him. The silver haired man explored Tony's chest with his tongue, then nudging the younger man's head away to lick his neck, following with nibbles that soon had Tony purring all the while his fingers pinched Tony's hard and sensitive nipples more and more. Tony's arms were wrapped around his lover's arms, biting his lips to keep himself from cuming already. Gibbs left a trail of kisses along Tony's checks, down to his belly until he reached his destination. Undoing Tony's pants, along with his underwear, he tossed them away. Straddling Tony's hips, he shifted to his lover's hard cock, he put his tongue out to lick languid stripes up and down on Tony's length, moaning as he got is first taste of his lover's precum that was coating his cock while Tony's hands carded through Gibbs' hair, stroking it softly whilst he enjoyed the sensation. Gibbs bend his head down again to envelope Tony's cock between his wide and mobile lips, drawing his head back to dip it down again leaving Tony breathing hard and moaning even more. Gibbs' hand was fondling the younger man's balls gently while he kept sucking Tony hard. It didn't take long for Tony to come.

“ _God Jethro, this feels so good. Don't ever stop. Oh God I'm going to come. Jethro please don't stop. More."_ The younger man moaned breathlessly.

Gibbs didn't stop sucking and soon enough, he heard the younger man screaming his name all the while he swallowed every drop and licked his lover clean only to send him a small and satisfied smile. Gibbs held himself up, telling his lover to turn around.

„ _On your hands and knees..."_ he said and waited a little before he added, _”... for now"._

Tony did as he was told and almost wanted to come again when he felt Gibbs' tongue at his entrance.  _“Oh my God, Jethro... Jesus, what are you doing to me? God, yes this feels so good."_ he moaned again, trying to regain his control. As Gibbs let his tongue enter Tony's hole the younger man literally screamed and begged for Gibbs to take him. Tony had never been the bottom with his previous partners. The pain Roy Nurdy caused had been too bad and he couldn't even think about anyone touching him like that ever again. But now his brain was too busy processing and enjoying the sensations he felt. He hadn't wasted a thought of his abuser. What Gibbs did to him, was different and felt simply good. There wasn't pain or pressure. And for the first time, Tony understood what his lover meant when he explained him the difference between sex and making love.

Still tongue fucking Tony, Gibbs reached out to the nightstand to grab the lube. He knew how important it was to make this experience as pain free as possible for his lover. He used plenty of lube on his fingers to prepare Tony and he soon let one finger slip into the tight hole. Tensing at first, Tony relaxed soon and Gibbs added a second finger, followed quickly by another one. Tony was hard again and trusted back against the older man's fingers. Turned on by the orgasmic noises of pleasure from Tony, he kept on finger fucking him until he couldn't hold back anymore. He told Tony to turn around while he prepared his own hard and leaking cock with lots of lube, then positioned himself to let his cock slide into Tony's tight hole.

Tony couldn't help but push back against his lover eagerly, throwing his head back, enjoying the feel of Gibbs's length filling him. When he was fully inside of Tony, Gibbs paused for a moment to get into position, he tightened his grip on Tony's hips and was slowly and gently thrusting into him. Repeating his action a few times, soon left both men moaning and screaming, Tony begging for Gibbs to fuck him harder and Gibbs obeyed. Being inside of Tony's warm and tight channel felt so good and he knew that he would never get enough of his younger lover. Tony was panting as Gibbs kept hitting his magical spot. Both men threw their heads back, thrusting against each other. When Tony was getting ready for his second orgasm, Gibbs moved his hand to Tony's cock, using the precum to stroke it. It didn't take long to push him over the edge and Tony's orgasm lead to Gibbs'. Filling Tony with his own release, he crushed down hard trying to fill his lungs with air.

Too lazy to get up to get them cleaned up, they just laid in bed together, enjoying the moment after their passionate love making. Soon the whispers of 'I love you's' were filling the room, followed by the silence of the two men falling asleep. At this point, Tony was still wearing his happy smile.

Waking up by the sun's first rays, Tony was relaxed, rested and just happy. He and Gibbs had made love for the first time and for the younger man it was just perfectly amazing. He never thought he'd ever bottom again but with 'his Jethro' it was the most stunning experience. He remembered each of Gibbs' kisses, touches, licks and nibbles on his skin even hours later. The way he slid into him was so different from Nurdy's. Tony now knew that he never wanted to have just sex again. He only wanted to make love for the rest of his life. Preferably with the man he loved: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Almost melting in his older lover's arms, Tony enjoyed the warmth and body heat that was radiating from the silver haired man. Feeling the protective and strong arms of Gibbs wrapped around him added to the incredible feelings he had. Turning around to wake his lover up, Tony saw that the older man was already awake.

“ _Good morning Jethro. How long have you been up?"_

“ _Morning sweety"_ , Gibbs answered, placing kisses all over the younger man's face. _“Been up for a while, just laid here and enjoyed having you in my arms."_

“ _I love being in your arms. And I loved last night. Thank you for showing me what making love means."_

“ _I loved last night, too. And I have to thank you for trusting me."_

“ _Yeah, I wouldn't mind a repeat any time soon"_ , he said with a wink.

“ _Wouldn't be a bad idea"_ Gibbs mumbled before kissing Tony and pinching his ass. _“Still have plenty of time before work."_

“ _Hhmmmm I like the sound of that"_ , the younger man said, throwing Gibbs on his back so he could straddle his hips. Kissing Gibbs' chest and licking his nipples, he could hear his lover moaning. _“I love exploring you. I want to find out what you like, what turns you on."_

The older man let his hands slide down on Tony's sides,  _“I like what you're doing right now and it definitely turns me on",_ he sighed, enjoying the kisses and touches.  _“I want you to make love to me, Tony."_

A bit surprised and taken aback, Tony's head popped up.  _“What? Jethro, are you sure? I mean, you don't strike me as the bottom kinda guy, you know?"_

“ _True. Never bottomed for anyone. But I want to, with you. I want us to be equals, I want to feel you. That's an experience I only want to share with you. If I don't like it we might won't do it again but I know I want to do it. But only with you. I trust you, Tony."_

“ _Wow. Thank you Jethro. I promise it will be good for you."_

Done with talking, Tony reached out to the nightstand to grab the lube and added a good amount to his fingers in order to prepare his lover. He reached down to grab Gibbs' cock and stroked it gently at first, then harder as when he noticed Gibbs' breathing began to change. Feeling Tony's hands stoking his length, the blue eyed man threw his head back against the pillow, giving up control completely. Only then Tony let his finger enter Gibbs' hole, turned on by the tight, hot channel. Noticing his lover tensing, he spoke with a calming voice,  _”Shh it's alright, Jethro. Relax, I've got you. I would never hurt you. Just relax."_ Listening to his lover's calming voice helped Gibbs relax immediately and it prevented him from tensing again when Tony added a second finger, preparing his lover properly and letting his fingers hit Gibbs' magical spot over and over again. The older man was soon panting, trying hard to catch his breath and was literally purring because of Tony's actions. Adding another finger, Tony finger fucked his lover, watching him moan and tossing his head back and forth. When Gibbs grabbed the sheets, Tony knew he was ready so he grabbed the lube again to get his hard and leaking cock ready. Positioning himself, he grabbed Gibbs' hips to hold him in place when he slowly entered his lover. “Fuck! Jethro, you're so tight. Feels so good", he moaned, forcing himself to hold still, letting Gibbs adjust to the feeling.  _“Let me know when you're ready, Jethro. Take your time."_

“ _God Tony, please..."_ Gibbs panted breathlessly. _“MOVE NOW!"_

It was all Tony needed and so he began to thrust into Gibbs' ass, filling him with his length and hitting his lover's prostate over and over again. Gibbs let go of the sheets and grabbed the bed frame, moaning and panting like never before.  _“Tony"_ , he began to say but wasn't able to finish whatever thought he had because the sensations of having Tony inside him were too good. Sweat was running down his forehead, his knuckles were white from his strong grip.  _“Don't stop, please don't stop. Harder Tony, harder"_ , he screamed and Tony obeyed. Soon, both men were close so Tony grabbed his lover's cock, using the leaking precum as lube as he stroke the length of his lover, rubbing his thumb over the head. It was all it took to push Gibbs over the edge screaming Tony's name. The younger man followed quickly, filling his lover's ass with his come and collapsing on to the bed right next to him.  _“Tony, that was..."_ Gibbs began, still trying to catch his breath,  _“incredible. Having you inside of me, that's such an intense feeling. So good."_

“ _I'm glad you liked it, Jethro. Thank you for trusting me."_ Tony said while caressing the other man's cheek. _“I loved being inside of you."_

Relaxing in each other's arms, they both recovered soon to get up and take a shower to leave for work. On the way to the HQ building, Tony called the hospital to cancel the appointment.  _“We're going to be a family, Jethro. A real little family."_

“ _Yeah Tony, our own little family"_ Gibbs said taking Tony's hand and giving it a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap for Gibbs and Ziva...

Today was the day! Jennifer Shephard's first thought in the morning when she opened her eyes was none other than the one of finally being with her Gibbs. Getting up to take a shower and have breakfast, she couldn't stop smiling even if she would try.  _“You'll be mine soon, Gibbs."_

Having double checked everything, she left her apartment in the hands of a good friend's men. Being friends with Ziva's father turned out to be a gift. Eli David needed Gibbs for Mossad and since Ziva refused to help her father, Jenny took the chance.

Her Sunday was spent packing her stuff so she and Gibbs could finally start their new life in Isreal. No NCIS and no Tony. They would be partners, in every sense of the word. All she ever wanted was so close to come to reality in just a few hours. And nobody could stop them...

* * *

  
  


Hours later, Gibbs walked into autopsy to inform Tony about their new case.

“ _Tony, got a call. We have a dead marine. Gonna head out in a few minutes. Vance wants to see you later today. Not sure if I'll make it."_

“ _It's alright Jethro. I'll be fine. I'm in great company here with Ducky and Jimmy. And if they get tired of me, I'll be visiting Abby in her lab. Just make sure you guys are safe out there."_ Tony said as he walked closer to Gibbs to put his arms around his neck and closing the distance, giving his lover a kiss. _“The two of us want you back in one piece tonight",_ he added with a wink which earned him a grin and a smack on his ass from Gibbs.

“ _I'll be there tonight. Just make sure the two of you can handle me"_ , the silver haired man whispered to Tony, making him shiver in pleasure ever so slightly. As he was about to leave autopsy he called over to Ducky, _“Keep an eye on him. Don't want my family to get lost in the building."_

“ _Do not worry, Jethro. I'll keep him busy enough so he won't have the time to wander around",_ Ducky called over his shoulder to his good friend.

* * *

When Team Gibbs entered the building after securing the crime scene and collecting the evidence, the group  separated  so they could do their jobs. Ziva went straight to her desk, doing a background check on their latest victim.

When she later noticed Tony walking up to the bullpen, she greeted him with a small smile and nod.

“ _Hey Ziva, you alright? How is the case going?"_

“ _Tony, nice to see you. I'm good I think. Couldn't find out much yet about our victim."_

“You think you're alright? What's wrong?"

“ _It's nothing I'm sure. I just discovered something on the photos from our crime scene and it wasn't among the evidence but nobody really listened."_

“ _That sucks. It could be important and help you to find out the killer. Did you talk to Gibbs?"_

“ _No, I didn't. I don't want to annoy him, you know. If it's nothing he will be mad."_

“ _Doesn't he have a rule that says always double check? You want to become a good investigator and that means following leads, right? You should definitely let him know. Oh, there he comes. Hey Jethro, Ziva found something."_

“ _What is it, Ziva?"_

“ _Um, I'm not sure if it's something or nothing. Just saw something on the photos and when I wanted to check it, I noticed that it's not listed as evidence. Also couldn't find it."_

“ _Hmm, not good. Where are the others?"_

“ _Ellie and McGee are with Abby, Kate wanted to check in with Ducky. I can go back to the scene and get it."_

“ _Yeah but not alone. Grab your gear. W_ _e’re going t_ _ogether"_ , he said turning around to look at Tony, _“Tony, tell the others we'll be back soon and that I want results."_

“ _Sure, Jethro. Be careful. See you guys later."_

“ _Of course, Tony"_ , Ziva said laughing to herself. Tony was fun to be around and seemed to care about all of Gibbs' team. She liked him. Still, something was off with the evidence and it was bugging her. But during the drive to the crime scene she can finally have a talk with Gibbs about her father's words.

* * *

  
  


About an hour later

“ _What the hell? This guy is NOT a marine!"_ McGee yelled frustrated.

“ _Huh? What do you mean, Tim?"_ Kate asked and Ellie added, _“If he isn't a marine, who is he? And why was he wearing the uniform and the dog tags?"_

“ _Maybe the killer wanted NCIS to investigate?"_ Tony added his two cents from behind the group. _“Sorry, didn't mean to bother. I was just wondering, have you seen Jethro and Ziva coming back?"_

“ _No Tony, they are not back yet. No idea what is taking them so long tho. I have no idea who the guy is."_ McGee said. “And why would anyone want us to investigate so badly?"

“ _Well, I can tell you who he is but not why anyone wants us to investigate, Timmy."_ Abby spoke as she entered the bullpen. _“His name is Roger Peters, 71 years old and homeless. Never been in the marines. Has been a butcher all his life until he lost his fingers in an accident. Couldn't afford the house anymore, his wife left and he ended up on the streets. That's all I know."_

“ _Ok, then Tony's idea was correct. Someone_ _killed_ _him, making him look like a marine with someone else's dog tags so we would be called to investigate. But why?"_ Kate wondered.

“ _Good question, Agent Todd."_ Director Vance interrupted the group, _“We should figure this out as soon as possible. Were is Agent Gibbs?"_

“ _Gibbs is out with Ziva. Apparently, we have missed some evidence at the crime scene according to Ziva so she and Gibbs went to get it. It's been an hour since they left."_ McGee reported to Vance.

“ _The crime scene_ _isn’t_ _far so they should be back already. Agent Bishop, please call Gibbs"_ , Vance said as she joined the agents and Vance. _”Now!"_

_“ On it, Director."_

Everyone was quiet as they were waiting for Gibbs to pick up the phone.  _“McGee, trace the call. Bishop, Todd, put the photos from the crime scene on the screen. I don't have a good feeling with this."_ Vance admitted.

For a couple of seconds, the fingers typing on the keyboards were the only sound until McGee speaks up first.  _“Um, they're still at the scene. Seems they're still in the empty warehouse. What's going on here?"_

“Here are the photos", Ellie said and pointed to the screen. _“There's nothing missing. Everything on the evidence list can be seen in the photos. But I don't see anything else. This is strange."_

While everyone was discussing about the strange case, McGee decided to hack into Ziva's computer and E-Mails.  _“Oh FUCK! This was a trap! The victim, the forgotten or missing evidence. It's Mossad, Director Vance."_ the young man reported.

“ _Mossad? Why would Mossad be interested in Gibbs? He's... wait a minute."_ Vance said, turning around to look at Jenny Shepard. _“You brought Ziva into this team. What the hell is going on here, Shepard?"_

“ _I have no idea, Leon. Eli David wanted Ziva to become an investigator, to learn new skills."_ Shepard retorted angrily.

“ _He ever asked for info or did he behave weirdly?"_ Ellie dared to ask.

“ _No. He's been interested in the team Ziva will be joining, especially..."_ Shepard stopped.

“ _Especially?"_ Vance urged her to continue.

“ _He was interested in Jethro's past. The sniper thing. I... he wanted to know everything but I told him that it was classified. You think he wants to kill Jethro?"_ She wondered, playing her part.

“Oh no, I don't think so", Kate interrupted. _“I'm reading something here. Eli David, head of Mossad wants his people to become snipers, wants them to be even better killers. I think he wants to kidnap Gibbs."_

“And Ziva obviously has the hots for bossman. It sounds like that when you read what she's been writing in her mails." Abby added. _“She probably thinks Gibbs will fall in love with her once they brought him to Isreal."_

“ _NO!"_ Tony all but shouted, _“This can't happen. You need to do something._ _I don't think Ziva is behind this. She respects Gibbs and the team. She never looked at him like she was in love with him.”_

“ _Tony calm down. We'll get him back. Don't worry. Get your vests, people. We're going to the warehouse and bringing Gibbs back."_ Vance ordered.

Already on the edge to break down, Tony hoped they wouldn't be too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you'll like the new chapters.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown at the crime scene... will Gibbs and Ziva be alright?

It took the team about 20 minutes to arrive at the crime scene. A second car was close behind them. Both Directors and Tony along with Bodyguards and more agents were impatiently waiting for the team to enter the warehouse.

Having the cameras and microphones checked one last time, Kate lead the team into the warehouse. Suddenly, gun shots were fired and the team was looking for cover but Ellie noticed soon that the shots came from above them.  _“Upstairs. 2nd floor. Hopefully Gibbs isn't hurt."_

“ _They need him so I don't think they would shoot him. Or hurt him."_ McGee shouted.

“ _Don't care. The gun shots mean he's still here so let's go",_ Kate ordered.

As they slowly and quietly made their way up to the 2nd floor, Kate signed to Ellie and McGee that she could see Gibbs and Ziva. McGee managed to position a camera at the entrance so Vance, Shepard and Tony could see what was happening from their car.

“ _Jethro",_ Tony sobbed quietly. _“Thank God he's safe. He is safe, right? I mean, doesn't look like he's hurt or anything."_

“ _No, he seems to be fine. Let's hope it stays like that. Agent Thomison, call an ambulance but they are not allowed to make any noise."_

Vance ordered before he turned back to Tony.  _“Listen, it will be alright. He will be back with you in no time. Trust his team."_

Before Tony could reply, Gibbs' voice could be heard.

“ _Drop your weapons, we're federal agents.”_

He and Ziva had their guns raised at the two men in front of them.

The team quietly moved up to provide back up for their team members when several shots ruddenly rang through the air.

“ _Gibbs, Ziva, are you ok?"_ Kate's voice filled the room. _“Can you hear me?"_

Slowly turning around, Gibbs replied,  _“Yeah... I'm alright. This must be a joke. Tell me this isn't real."_

“ _It is, Gibbs. I'm sorry."_ Ellie said.

“ _Where's Tony? Is he safe?"_ Gibbs asked as he was slowly getting over the first shock.

“ _He's fine, boss. He's outside in the van with Vance. Wanted to come. He was worried like crazy, boss. You need a doctor?"_ McGee wanted to know.

“ _No, I'm fine. Kate, secure everything. Just, do the job here. I need to see Tony."_ Gibbs said and headed to the stairs to leave the warehouse, leaving Ziva and the rest of his team to secure the crime scene.

Having witnessed the events from inside the van, Tony opened the door and jumped out. He began to run into Gibbs' direction when he saw the older man coming out. Finally reaching Gibbs, he jumped right into his lover's arms, crying, sobbing and holding his love r  close to him.  _“I thought I would lose you. Jethro... I..."_ he tried to continue but Jethro silenced him wit h a passionate kiss.

“ _I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, Tony."_

“ _I love you, too Jethro. Please, don't ever leave me. I couldn't breathe without you."_

“ _Not going to leave you, babe. Never!"_

The intimate moment was being interrupted by none other than Jenny Shepard.

“ _This is disgusting, Jethro. What do you want from this whore?"_ the red head spat as she pointed a gun towards the two men. _“What did he do to you? Jethro, I understand you wanted some fun with this whore but a baby shouldn't force you to be with him. Let's get rid of him and raise your baby together in Insrael where Eli David is waiting for us. We'll make a new life for us. You know you love me, Jethro."_

Jethro instantly shoved Tony behind himself so he could protect him. He firmly said,  _“Drop the weapon, Shepard. I'm not going to leave him. Just leave it. You're not getting anywhere with that",_ he gestured at Jenny's raised gun.  _“You can't make me love you by pointing a gun at me. That's not working so drop it."_

Before Jenny could reply, Vance raised his gun from behind her and ended the nightmare with a final shot and a disappointed look on his face.  _“This is a mess, Gibbs. You two are ok?"_ he asked.

“ _Yeah, we're good."_ Gibbs said turning around to look Tony. The young man was shaking uncontrollably and sweat was running down his face. _“Tony. Tony listen to me. You need to breathe. It's over, babe. You're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you. Or me. It's over."_ Gibbs tried to calm his true love down. _“I've got you. Shhh. Breathe babe. I'm here."_ The younger man wrapped his arms around Gibbs, shivering and still shaking.

“ _Ambulance is on the way, Gibbs. Agent Thomison, grab the cover. Gibbs, bring him to the van. He should sit down."_ Vance approached them.

Gibbs didn't have the chance to react to Vance as Tony suddenly fainted.  _“Shit!"_ he yelled.  “Tony! Leon, I need help here."

Seeing the situation, Vance ran over to help Gibbs transporting the unconscious man to the van.  _“It's probably his blood sugar and the adrenaline. Thomison, where's the cover?"_

“ _It's here, Director Vance. The ambulance is coming. I'll tell them what happened."_ the agent handed over the cover and went to approach the arriving ambulance.

“ _Tony, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm with you, babe. Please, Tony. Come back to me. I can't lose you and our baby."_ Gibbs whispered, scared of losing the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure cuteness and love between our boys ;)

” _Father and baby are fine, Agent Gibbs. It was indeed the stress that made him faint. He can go home in a bit as soon as we have stabilized his blood sugar. He should get a lot of rest in the next days tho. This has been a traumatic experience for him and the baby feels it, too of course. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and sleep, eats and drinks enough and he should be fine in a couple of days. I still recommend seeing a therapist to work through the events."_

” _Thank you. I will take care of him. I'm just glad they're both fine. He's already seeing a therapist. I shall give Dr. Summer a call and let him know what happened. Maybe he can come and see Tony. Can I see him now?"_

” _Of course, Agent Gibbs. Follow me."_

Leading the worried Agent to Tony's room, the doctor let Gibbs know that he would get the papers done so he  could ta ke the exhausted soon to be father back home.

“ _Thanks for everything, doctor."_ Gibbs thanked to the doctor as they parted. The silver haired man quietly entered Tony's room, not knowing if he was asleep or awake.

“ _Jethro, there you are! I've been asking them to let me see you. Are you ok?"_

“ _Tony, only you"_ , the blue eyed man said laughing a bit. _“I've been so worried about you. And you ask me if I'm ok? Only you can manage to think of me when you're hurting."_

“ _I'm not hurting Jethro. I'm feeling better now. The doc said you can take me home. I admit, the two of us had a pretty bad day"_ , Tony quietly said while stroking his belly. _“We could have lost you today. We were scared. It is over now?"_

“ _It is. Jenny is dead. And Vance will take care of Eli David and Mossad. He and Shepard tried to set Ziva up since she refused to follow her father's orders. You don't have to worry about any of that."_ The older man told him gently as he sat down on the edge of Tony's bed. He took his lover's hand and put his other hand on top of Tony's, which was still placed on his slowly growing belly. _“Vance gave me a couple of days off so we can recover from today together. I'll spoil the two of you with lots of love and care. And you won't be doing anything else but sleeping. Let me take care of the rest, babe. Won't be taking any more risks."_

“ _I do like the sound of that, Jethro."_ Tony sighed. Today's events were still so fresh in his mind and he knew that his dreams could have been easily destroyed by the two witches. _“I knew Jenny had the hots for you. She's insane. Was insane.”_

“ _She was but it's over now. She will never scare or hurt you again. Or me."_

“ _That's the best thing I heard today. I have to admit tho, it was pretty exciting to watch you all today. You know, being the agents you guys are and seeing you all in action was really cool. I don't get how you could stay so calm. If someone would raise a gun against me I would totally lose it. How did you do that?"_

“ _I'm trained for situations like that, Tony. And to be honest, wasn't my first time being stuck in this kind of situation. But from now on I'll be more careful. I won't risk getting hurt or killed in the line of duty now that I have you and our little miracle in there. It's going to be a tough cookie, you know? You both handled the stress pretty good today."_

“ _I don't agree with that, Jethro. Remember that I fainted? That's not the definition of handling something good. And did you just call our baby a tough cookie?"_

“ _You had no control over that. Think about all your hormones, the adrenaline and so on. You've been scared, worried, relieved, scared again only to be relieved again. Your body had no chance to recover this fast from everything. And yeah, our baby is a tough cookie, don't you think?"_

“ _You said our baby, our miracle. It's a shame you are not her or his real father."_

“ _Tony, listen to me. I might not be the biological father but I will her or his father. I'll raise our tough cookie with you. It's mine as much as it is yours. Remember that I chose to be with you two. And I won't ever leave any of you."_

“ _Jethro, not a day is passing by without you saying or doing something that amazes me even more. I love you so much."_

“ _I love you, too babe. And that won't ever change."_

* * *

When Gibbs was finally allowed to take Tony home, it was already dark outside. But it didn't matter to the Special Agent. His family was safe and sound. Tony wasn't in pain and his vital signs improved with each passing hour and some sleep. The pregnant man was still tired and sound asleep as Gibbs carried him carefully into the house. Gibbs wasn't surprised to see Ducky and Palmer waiting for them.

“ _Ah Jethro, there you are. I take it, Tony is alright since you could take him home."_

“ _He's doing fine, Duck. Jimmy, can you please get the bed ready. He's so exhausted. Think a good night sleep will do the rest."_

“ _Did he eat something at the hospital?"_

“ _Yeah, Duck. And he kept it so it's all good."_

“ _Indeed, Jethro. That is indeed good. Take him to bed. It will be more comfortable for him. Did you eat, Jethro?"_

“ _No Duck, not yet. Gonna make myself a sandwich or so."_

“ _You won't have to. Jimmy and I made dinner. Tuck your man in and then you can eat. It was a long day my friend."_

“ _Don't have to tell me, Duck. Be right back."_

Since Tony was already asleep, it didn't take too long so Gibbs soon walked back into the kitchen where Ducky and Palmer were waiting for him.

“ _Thanks for making dinner. I appreciate it."_

“ _Welcome, Gibbs. I did some grocery shopping for you and Tony while Dr. Mallard here made dinner. Vance hopes you give him a call tomorrow. He's worried about Tony. SecNav showed up after the disaster. Was pretty upset about the situation."_

“ _Bet he was. But he can't blame any of us. He had been suspicious about Jenny which is why he brought Vance in. It's a mess. And Tony almost paid for everything. He could have lost the baby. Hell, he could have gotten hurt or killed."_

“ _Jethro, don't think about this. He's fine now and that's what you should focus on."_

“ _I know, Duck. And I do, I really do but I could have lost him today. Could have lost them both today. Scares me. I love him, Duck. And our baby."_

“ _'I'm happy for you and Tony, Gibbs. It's just my opinion but I think you two complete each other. Dr. Mallard and I will support you through the pregnancy and everything else. If you want us to of course."_

“ _That would be nice, Jimmy. Thank you. Both of you. It's been a long day", Gibbs sighed, “only have one guest room but the couch will do for one night if you want to crash here", he offered._

“ _I'll take the couch and Dr. Mallard will sleep in the guest room. I'm sure he wants to chec k on Tony in the morning, right Dr.?"_

“ _Most definitely, Mr. Palmer. Depending on how he feels, I might take a day off. You're the perfec t assistant Jimmy and you're able to perform an autopsy without me so it wouldn't be a problem. Let's go to bed and get some rest. We will see what tomorrow will bring. Good night gentlemen."_

“ _Night, Duck. Sleep well. You, too Jimmy."_

“ _Thanks Gibbs, thanks Dr. Mallard. See you tomorrow."_

With both of their guests taken care of, Gibbs walked upstairs to join his partner and get some sleep. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed quietly, not wanting to startle his lover. He wrapped his arms carefully around Tony, holding him as close as possible while kissing the top of his head.  _“I love you so much, Tony. I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love you. Couldn't survive without you and our little cookie. Need you"_ , he  whispered i nto the night before the need to sleep took over. He was too tired to notice the change in Tony's breathing. The eyes of the pregnant man were filled with tears as he processed the words that were just whispered to him. This was everything he wanted. He wanted to love, to be loved and appreciated. Tony vowed to himself to do anything in his power to never ever hurt or lose the man who was holding him close right now. Little did he know that Gibbs had something on his mind. Something, that would make their lives even better.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Jackson and leaves Senior behind.

The sun slowly rose in the morning. Gibbs was dreaming a very hot dream of him and Tony making love. It was intense and passionate  and he couldn't get enough of his lover. He needed to feel, taste and touch him. Everywhere. But his dream was interrupted by noise – something was... humming?

There was something... a very pleasant and warm sensation in his groin, letting waves of pleasure course through his whole body. For a moment, Gibbs just la id t here and tried to figure what made him feel so fucking good. His cock was hard, rock hard and then those noises. The humming? No, that wasn't it. Sucking noises, that's it. Any more thoughts were pushed away as he was swallowed entirely and even if he tried, he couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped his lips. Still moaning, he moved his hand down under the sheet to find Tony sucking him. He looked up at the still sleepily man with his sinfully swollen lips and a shy smile. Gibbs balls were aching and he had to bite back the curse that wanted to slip though his mouth when he felt Tony's mouth wrapped around his dick. Tony's shy smile transformed quickly into an happy grin before he bent his head down to keep sucking Gibbs senseless. He enveloped the hard cock between his lips and slowly drew back only to dip his head forward again while Gibbs carded his fingers through the young man's hair, stroking it softly. When he came, he could not stop thrusting his hips up and he had to wrap his fist in Tony's hair to hold on tight as he spurted out into Tony's welcoming mouth, watching him swallow every drop. With a smug grin on his face, he lay down next to 'his Jethro', wishing him a good morning and leaning over to kiss him.

“ _This was definitely a good start into the morning",_ he grinned, still a bit breathless.

“ _Good, I might just wake you up like that every morning from now on."_

“ _Not sure if that's such a good idea."_

“ _Why not?"_

“ _I really don't want to get up after this. Today I can stay here with you but when I have to work it could be a problem."_

“ _Ohhh... I see"_ , Tony snorted, the smug grin was back. _“What if I want you to have that problem every morning?"_

“ _Bet you wouldn't mind that. Let me see if Ducky and Jimmy are up already. They want to have a look at you. I guess you're feeling better already, huh?"_

“ _Definitely, Jethro. I don't remember Ducky and Jimmy coming here tho?"_

“ _Well, you were sleeping already. Had to carry you into the house and tuck you in."_

“ _Awww, that's so adorable. Ok, let them have a look at me. But Jethro?"_

“ _Yeah, Tony?"_

“ _Can we stay in bed today? I do feel better but I would love to just cuddle with you and make love."_

“ _Hhmm, sounds like a good idea to me",_ Gibbs declared and gave Tony a sweet kiss.

* * *

** Meeting Jackson Gibbs **

Tony was nervous. Like really, really nervous. Shifting from one side to the other on the chair, his mood kept changing every few minutes. His mind was racing and filled with questions. Would Jethro's dad like him? Would he accept him? And what about the baby? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on his cheeks. Turning around he looked directly into his lover's blue eyes.

_ "Jethro, you're back. Where's your dad?" _

_"I'm right here. Hello Tony, I'm Jackson. It's very nice to meet you. My son just told me about you, how you met and what you've been through",_ the older Gibbs said  enthusiastically as he offered his hand to Tony.

_ "It's very good to meet you as well, Jackson. I hope we'll get along." _

_ "I don't doubt we will, son. My son here speaks very highly of you and he's not easy to impress. And I already like you more than this read headed witch Shepard. Trust me son, as long as you treat my Leroy good, we won't have any problems. I just want him to be happy and I admit, I have never seen him as happy as he is now. And I'm very excited to be a grandfather. Almost gave up hoping, you know. Don't worry about Leroy not being the biological father. What matters is that your child will be loved and Leroy already loves him or her. I must say, you two make a good pair." _

Jackson Gibbs' acceptance of his son's preferences and of himself surprised Tony. His own father had been the complete opposite of Jackson. It warmed his heart to know that Jackson accepted the baby as his grandchild, no matter what. Having the support of Jethro's father made everything even more perfect.

* * *

** Leaving The Past Behind **

Gibbs and Tony were getting ready to go to court. The pregnant man hadn't slept well the night before. He was scared about seeing his father and Roy Nurdy again but he knew he had to. If he really wanted to move on, he had to face the demons of his past. Senior and Nurdy were awaiting their verdict and it didn't look good for either men. Both had been blaming Tony for everything, and Senior used every given chance to make his own son look bad. Ton y hoped both would get the sentence they deserved.

When the couple arrived at the courthouse, Tony saw his NCIS friends waiting for them. Of course, they were here to support him. He had to fight back the tears when he noticed Jackson standing with Ducky and Leon. Having his real friends, his family with him gave Tony the strength he ne eded in order to face both of his abusers.

Gibbs led Tony to their places in the 2nd row while the others walked to the last row, supporting Tony from afar, but still close enough for him to see and reach them if he needed. Senior and Nurdy threw nasty looks at Tony every now and then but the green eyed man got more confident with each passing minute. When the judge had read the verdict, Tony let out a long and loud breath. His father and Nurdy would be spending the next 20 years in jail and both men were not allowed to ever contact Tony again. As soon as the journalists were lead out of the court room, Tony stood up to confront his father for the last time.

_ "Senior. I wish you good luck in jail. I'm sure you will need it." _

_ "This is all your fault, you ungrateful whore." _

_No! No, it is not my fault. You decided to beat and abuse me, you decided not to stop Roy. You are here now because of your own decisions and actions. The only mistake I did was to not run away from you earlier. But what matters is that I did at some point. And it was the best decision I have ever made. I have my fiancé who treats me good. He loves and respects me. And we'll raise my baby together, as a family. He accepts me as I am. I also have a father now. A real one. And I have a lot of real friends, they're my sisters and brothers. I have everything I ever wanted and what I deserve. I'm not a whore, I'm not useless or worthless. I'm smart and Independent. I am free without you. I don't care about your money or your power. Look at you. I'll be living my life while you rot in hell for the crimes you committed. And neither your money nor your power could save you from the verdict. I don't need you. And I as sure as hell don't want you in my life. You have no control over me anymore. You're nothing but scum to me. I'm stronger than yesterday, Senior. And don't you dare to come in my way again. I won't let you beat me anymore",_ Tony finished his rant and turned around to face Jethro and his friends,  _"Let's go home. I'm done here. We should celebrate."_

_"Agreed, Tony. Let's go. I'm so proud of you"_ Gibbs said to Tony and kissing him gently on his cheek.

They left the court room together, smiling and not caring about the curses that Senior yelled after them. He was not important to them and Tony could finally close the chapter of his past and focus on his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments. Hope you like them.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of surprises for Tony and a baby :)

** Proposing **

Tony was now pregnant in his 6th month and his belly had grown a lot. After a long shopping tour with Abby, Ellie, Ziva and Kate he was on the way back home, thinking about cooking dinner for him and Jethro. Their relationship had grown and deepened over the past months and Tony couldn't be happier. His lover had already begun to make changes to the house for the arrival of their baby. But today, Gibbs had other plans and he needed his NCIS girls to distract Tony the entire afternoon.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted by the smell of his favorite meal. He dropped his shopping bags to have a peek into the kitchen but it was empty. He sighed as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Gibbs lead his hopefully soon to be husband into the living room and Tony's eyes widened as he took in the view: the table was set, a new couch standing in the middle of the room covered with rose leaves and candles were burning. It was romantic, perfect but not overdone. Soft music was playing in the background as they enjoyed the meal and shared smiles. Tony had been amazed by this lovely surprise but he did not see it coming. He was not expecting what happened next.

He was overwhelmed and could not believe it as Gibbs knelt in front of him, holding out a small box with a silver ring.  _“Anthony D_ _iNozzo Jr., the day you walked into my life has changed everything. You brought love and happiness t_ _o my heart, you filled this house with laughter and love and I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to honor and respect you, to love you in good and bad times. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"_

Listening to his lover's speech, seeing the ring and knowing this  ~~ is ~~ was the right thing, Tony literally screamed 'YES' as the tears were running down his cheek. Tears of happiness. A deep kiss sealed the proposal.

* * *

** Getting Ready **

He was blindfolded as Gibbs lead him through the house towards their child's room. It was finally finished and Tony couldn't wait to have a look at his fiancé's work.  _“Are you ready, Tony?"_

“ _Absolutely. You know I'm dying to see it. Don't let me wait any longer!"_ Tony squealed, the excitement clear in his voice.

“ _Alright, here you go",_ Gibbs said as he removed the blindfold from Tony and watched his soon to be husband in awe as he explored the room. _“I hope you like it. We still have time to do changes."_

Tony walked through the room, touched every piece of furniture which was of course handmade by Gibbs, checked out every corner before he turned around to face the silver haired man.  _“Change? Jethro, this room is perfect. Our girl has the most beautiful room ever. I can't wait to take her home and see her growing up in this room. She will love it. I know I love it. It's perfect, Jethro. Thank you."_

“ _I'm glad you're happy. I want our baby girl to feel loved. I'm so excited, babe. Only one month and then we'll finally meet her",_ Gibbs said happily, stroking his lover's huge baby bump. _“You'll be a wonderful dad. And we will spoil her with so much love."_

“ _I know you'll be the best dad as well, Jethro. Everything is perfect. I love you so much."_

“ _I love you, too. Both of you."_

* * *

** Becoming a Family **

“ _You're doing good, Tony. You heard the doc. One more push and we can hold our daughter for the first time. I know you can do it."_ Gibbs tried to encourage his lover who had been in labor for the past 13 hours.

After one final push, the sound of a screaming baby filled the room and made Tony forget about all the pain. All he wanted right then was to hold their baby girl. He had been waiting impatiently as the nurses cleaned the little girl. Now, Gibbs was walking towards Tony's bed, holding their daughter close.

“ _She's beautiful, Tony. Just look at her beautiful face"_ , the silver haired man whispered as he laid their little miracle gently into Tony's arms. His face showed the pride and happiness and uncried tears filled his eyes. Their little family was finally complete.

“ _Jethro, she's here. I'm holding her. She's really beautiful",_ Tony said in awe yet softly to his fiancé before turning to his baby girl. _“I will always love and protect you, my little angel. I'll give everything I have and everything I am to be the best dad possible. I love you so much"_ , he whispered as he gently placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

“ _I know you'll be the best father she could ask for, Tony. I'm so proud of you."_

“ _Excuse me, did you already chose a name for her?"_ , the nurse asked.

“ _We had so many ideas but I realize now, they did not fit. Can you give us a second? I'm sure now, where we can see her, Jethro and I will find the perfect name."_

“ _Of course. Take your time and, congratulations. She's a very beautiful baby_ ", the nurse said.

“ _She is. The most beautiful baby in the world. Don't you agree, Jethro?"_

“ _I do agree. Let's see if we can find a good name for her. Any ideas?"_

“ _I'd like a double name, you know. Like yours, Leroy Jethro, only with names for a girl."_

“ _I see. So we need two names."_

“ _Yeah. I really like... hmmm",_ Tony thought as he looked once again at his baby girl. _“Kelly. I like this name. What do you think?"_

“ _Kelly sounds great. I like it, too. What about Estefania? I remember you liking this one."_

“ _Kelly Estefania. Sounds perfect. Hey little Kelly, I hope you like your name as well."_

“ _We should let the nurse know so she can get the papers done."_

“ _Good idea. Hopefully I can go back to my room now. Or maybe they'll let me go home. I feel fine after all."_

“ _You have to stay here at least two days, babe. You heard the doctors. I won't be leaving you. Vance allowed me to take a week off so we can get settled. And the doctor doesn't mind me staying here with the two of you."_

“ _Yeah, yeah I know. Now get us a nurse, daddy Jethro."_

“ _Sure, daddy Tony",_ Gibbs retorted with a grin, ready to look for a nurse but not without kissing his lover first.

He emerged a couple of minutes later with a nurse and Tony proudly announc ed h er name:  _“Let me introduce you to Kelly Estefania Gibbs."_

Gibbs was a bit taken aback by Tony's choice.  _“Tony, are you sure about her last name? Shouldn't she wear your name?"_

“ _Jethro, we're going to get married soon. I will change my last name once I'm your husband. I want us to be a family, to wear the same name. I don't want to be a DiNozzo anymore. I really want her to be a Gibbs. If you're ok with that, I mean."_

“ _Oh Tony, of course I'm ok with that. I'm proud and honored to be her father. And I can't wait to marry you."_

“ _Then it's settled. I love you so much Jethro."_

“ _I love you, too Tony. Forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end... with a beautiful wedding and a few more surprises

Today was the day! Gibbs and Tony were finally getting married. Neither men were interested in a huge, fancy party. The young family wanted to celebrate their love with their closest friends only. They would be giving their vows at the registrar's office and then celebrate their wedding in the backyard of their home.

Both men dressed in white suits stood in the registrar's office, giving their vows to each other, promising to love and respect each other until death does them apart. Kelly Estefania was now five months and the center of her father's lives. Gibbs and Tony were holding their daughter together as they pose for their friend's cameras, smiling broadly, sharing passionate looks and kisses in-between posing. Their daughter squealed at all the attention and happy faces around her.

Arriving at their home about four hours later, the two men couldn't wait to celebrate with their family and friends. Abby and Kate ordered them to take a seat so Ducky could start with his speech.

“ _Today we were blessed to witness Jethro and Tony promising each other eternal love in a beautiful small ceremony. If these two fine men have taught us anything, then it is that love is stronger than any enemy or pain. That trust and loyalty can defeat everyone who wants to cause harm. Both men have come a long way but it was a journey worth traveling as we all can see where it lead to. Today shall remind us that even in the darkest of times, love will always find a way and give us hope, strength, patience until we find the light again. I feel blessed that our two friends have chosen us to join them on their long way to happiness and peace. Jethro and Tony, you have been blessed with this beautiful daughter of yours already but please allow us to give you our blessings as well. We vow to support you and offer friendship and advice whenever you need or want it. I can speak for all of us here, we love you both and could not be happier for you. So please, raise your glasses to Mr. and Mr. Gibbs."_ Ducky's speech brought tears to both, Gibbs and Tony's eyes and while both were still fighting for control, Jackson stood up to hold a speech himself.

“ _That was a wonderful speech, Ducky. Thank you. I would like to say a few things myself as I think right now is the best time to do that. I want to thank you, Tony. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for making my Leroy so happy, for bringing so much joy into his life and into mine as well. We all have been part of your own journey as well as the journey you and Leroy went through as a couple. I know for sure that everyone in this room is so very proud of you, son. I am glad to welcome you officially into our family now that my Leroy took you as his husband. I am happy for you and wish you both all the best as a couple and of course as parents, too. You deserve nothing but the best. I love you, Tony. As my son. And I vow to never let you down."_

Jackson's speech was the final straw and Tony couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Vance approached him with a look and Tony nodded at him, giving him the permission to speak up and deliver the first surprise he had for his husband.

“ _Thank you Ducky and Jackson for your speeches. I'm proud to have been chosen to announce another big step in Tony's life. After spending so much time with us at NCIS, it would be hard to imagine him not being around. He has shown interest in the work of an Agent and I offered him a job. He will soon start his training and become a part of us at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."_

The announcement definitely came as a surprise to everyone but was soon followed by applause and congratulations. Gibbs, who had been listening to Vance, didn't even know what to say so he just pressed his lips on to Tony's, giving him a broad smile and hug. Everyone was in awe at the look of pure happiness in Gibbs' eyes.

McGee then ordered the newly married couple to cut the vanilla cake filled with chocolate. Tony enjoyed watching his 'Kels', as he called his beloved girl, eating the yummy yummy stuff. Gibbs' nickname for her was 'Eesti', coming from her second name Estefania. The group enjoyed chatting, eating and sharing laughs together. As it was time for the traditional dance, Tony smiled to himself. It was time for the other surprise.

As Gibbs asked for Tony's hand, the green eyed man smiled from ear to ear and didn't stop as his husband lead him to the middle of the room so they could share their first dance as a married couple. Before Gibbs had the chance to say something, anything at all, Tony turned him into a deep kiss. When he broke the kiss to lay his own forehead against Gibbs' he whispers:

“ _Jethro, I have another surprise for you."_

“ _Really? Wow, I have one for you as well."_

“ _Let me tell you first please. I can't wait any longer."_

“ _Ok. What it is?"_

Tony took a deep breath as he tried to stop the smile but failed, _“I am pregnant, Jethro."_

As pleasant as the news about Tony becoming an agent was, hearing Tony say he was pregnant was making the silver haired man explode with joy and he turned his husband into a tight hug and whispered back with tear filled eyes: _“This is the best surprise, Tony. I'm so happy. So very, very happy. I can't wait for Eesti to meet her brother or sister. You make me the happiest man in the world and I really don't care how sappy I sound right now. I love you so much."_

“ _I'm glad you're as happy as I am, Jethro. I'm blessed to have you as the father of my children. Let's talk about the details later. You said you have a surprise for me."_

“ _Yeah, I do. Remember when we talked about the song for the dance? You did not like my choice."_

“ _I still don't like your choice, Jethro. But I know you like it so it's fine with me."_

“ _I don't like it. I just told you I do so I surprise you. We should be dancing to our song, Tony. And I think right now is the perfect time to tell you that I love you more than life."_

“ _Jethro, that's so evil",_ Tony smiled as he gave Gibbs a playful smack on his chest. _“But it's so sweet from you. I will tell you every day how much I love you. Now we should start to dance or our guests will think we're up to something."_

And with that, Gibbs turned around to tell his friend Tobias Fornell to get the music started and the two man began to dance to the sound of their song.

_**Words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause the first time you came into my life  
My time ticks around you** _

_**But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you** _

_**All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand, it's cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubtBut there's no doubt...  
I figured out...I love you** _

_**I've been longing for  
All the losers that were meant to take the time  
To say what is really on their mind,  
Instead they just hide away  
**_

_**Yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to back them and help them on the way  
Or tell them when it's time to say I love you  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you** _

  
_ **FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Sorry it took so long for me to update the story but real life is really crazy for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the story.


End file.
